


Aphrodite's Overrated

by AhyesGay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non Con in chapter 11, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, My First Fanfic, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhyesGay/pseuds/AhyesGay
Summary: After dealing with years of abuse at the hands of her boyfriend Waverly Earp is finally rescued by a beat down cop from the local station, Nicole Haught.Meanwhile, Bobo's plan for revenge springs into action and it becomes a race against time to save Nicole before it's too late as the gang fight to save themselves and each other.





	1. Beginnings

The sudden sound of the radio cracking to life awoke the young deputy from her short-lived daydream.

"All available units, calling all available units respond to a suspected domestic dispute."

Before the dispatcher could finish talking she had already strapped on her utility belt and was making her way out the front door to the squad car where Nedley was waiting. That's when the fear sunk in, they had been called to this address before and she was preparing herself for the worst. They exchanged a hurried nod before speeding out of the station towards his house, their house.

Nicole stood by the Sheriff with her hand subtly resting against the handle of her gun, they exchanged a brief look before knocking on the front door.

"Champ! open up son." Nedley yelled waiting impatiently for the towns dipshit to open the door.

There was an audible thump followed by a shuffling sound heading in the direction of the door before the locks clicked and Champ Hardy's arrogant face appeared behind the slightly open door. 

"Hey Sheriff, What can I do you for?" he said fumbling nervously over his words

"We got another call in of a domestic dispute, from this address. again." Nedley says scanning his reaction. 

"It was nothing! I promise we were just arguing about... ahh stuff" Champ replies smiling awkwardly at the two officers. 

"where is the young lady anyway?" Nedley pushed

"ahh shes out shopping" he replied

"Then what was that thump from upstairs, and didn't you say you were just having an argument," Nicole said staring harshly at the now startled excuse of a man. 

"I'm gonna have to ask you to step aside young man," Nedley says stepping up to the foot of the door.

Champ momentarily stood his ground before retreating back into the house allowing the duo to enter. They followed him cautiously down the hall Nicole stopping occasionally to look at the framed photos of her, Waverly Earp, hanging on the wall. Seeing her smile in each and every picture made Nicole's heart melt, and she could only hope that one day it would be her that made the young Earp smile.

After reaching the end of the hall they made their way to the living room where champ took a seat on the couch followed by Nedley, Nicole stayed standing. 

"So what were you 'arguing' about?" Nicole said sternly determined to know if she was ok.

"I told you it was nothing" he replied his glare turning to Nicole "Why would you care anyway, your just some stupid ginger butch cop who's been after my girlfriend since you got here!" Nicole felt the anger rise from within her chest 

"Now then you had better watch your mouth son," Nedley grumbled at him.

There was a sudden build-up of tension and before Nedley could react Champ jumped up and over the couch and made a direct B-line for the door. Nicole's instincts immediately kicked into action as she sprinted and leapt at the fleeing man and landed on top of him, 

"Ahh Get off of me deputy dipshit!" he yelled as she forced her knee into the middle of his back pinning him to the ground before reaching over to her belt and cuffing his wrists tightly behind his back.

"Jesus Christ Hardy," Nedley mumbled reaching down and helping both Nicole and a very pissed Champ to their feet. "I'll take care of him," he said nodding towards Champ "

Just as the slight drama had unfolded as if perfectly on cue the front door flew open and in stormed a very determined and angry deputy marshal.

"Champ! I swear to god where the hell are you you sorry excuse of a man!" She screamed before realising the scene in front of her, she marched towards the now handcuffed Champ with her hands in fists "What the hell did you do to my baby sister" she spat.

"Nothing your dysfunctional family hasn't done before" He snarled back

With that Wynonna's fist made brutal contact with Champs nose, he fell to his knees growling in pain "you stupid bitch, you broke my nose!" he screamed, Wynonna's fist rose to throw another punch put before it could make contact Nicole caught her wrist and pulled her aside.

"that's enough Earp," She said trying to calm her down

"Where is she Haught, Where is my sister," She said cradling her arm which was already starting to swell.

"Ok now, you two clear the rest of the house," Nedley said motioning towards the stairs before leaving and escorting Champ to the back of the squad car.

"I'll check the den and her studio, you check upstairs," Wynonna said already making her way down the hallway.

Nicole nodded and started making her way up the stairs. Her hand had instinctively returned to her sidearm as she proceeded with caution. She stopped outside the door of what she assumed was the master bedroom.

"Mrs Earp... It's me, Nicole, Nicole Haught." Nicole yelled waiting for a reaction but none came. She opened the door carefully before continuing into the room and looking around, however she was surprised to find it empty, maybe Champ wasn't lying, maybe she had gone shopping after all. Nicole shrugged and started to make her way out of the room but just as she began descaling the stairs she froze at the soft cry coming from the bathroom next door.


	2. I've Got You

The quiet whimpers were barely audible through the door but Nicole heard them more and more as she drew closer. 

"Waverly, It's me" She whispered through the door. "I'm going to come in ok," She said as she cautiously opened the door and took a step inside. Her heart sank as she spotted the young Earp weeping with her head resting on her knees in the corner of the stained marble bathroom wearing nothing but a singlet and shorts. Nicole knelt in front of her and placed her hand on Waverly's bare shoulder the poor girl was freezing.

"Hey Waves, It's ok we're here now. Your safe" she said as she leant forward and using the nook of the finger tilted Waverly's face up to meet hers, Nicole's stomach dropped as she assessed Waverly's battered face, Bruises had started to form around her eye, cheek and neck and the blood from her nose and split lip had already dried onto her fair skin. Nicole sat there horrified at the site before her until she finally obtained the courage to ask "did he, Champ, did he do this to you"

Waverly's lip quivered and a single tear fell onto her cheek which Nicole brushed away with her thumb "Oh Waves" she whispered cradling the younger Earp who curled into her chest, she caressed her non-bruised cheek as Waverly sobbed into Nicoles embrace. "Come on, let's get you out of here," Nicole said standing up, she took off her uniform jacket and wrapped it around Waverly's weak frame before hoisting the frail girl into her arms where she once again curled into Nicole's chest. 

"Oh my god, baby girl are you alright," Wynonna said rushing to Nicole's side and comforting her sister as they made their way down the stairs and through the hallway. "Quick Wynonna grab that blanket," Nicole said gesturing towards a navy cotton blanket that sat on the couch. After some fidgeting and shuffling the duo had managed to wrap Waverly in the blanket and proceeded to make their way back down the hallway and out the door. 

The cold air stung and Nicole shivered as she stepped outside but she was mindful that Waverly was still wrapped tightly in her arms, "Here quick put her in my truck" Wynonna said opening the passenger side door to the blue and white pickup. Nicole carefully placed Waverly's feeble body into the truck and made sure the blanket was tucked around her comfortably before turning away to leave, however at the last second she felt a weak hand grip her arm and she spun around to see it was Waverly, she stopped and stared into her eyes which were glazed over and full of pain.

"Stay with me" she croaked, her voice full of so much agony and despair that it made Nicole's heart ache. Nicole quickly looked across the street to Nedley who had been patiently waiting by the squad car and once she caught his attention he simply smiled and nodded, and with that Nicole looked back to Waverly whose face reflected so much pain that Nicole couldn't help but lean in and press her forehead softly against the younger Earps. "I've got you Waves" Nicole whispered before shuffling into the car next to her and allowing the delicate girl to lean into her arms.

"Comin' along for the ride are we Haughstuff," Wynonna said getting into the driver's seat and turning the ignition, she took one last look at her little sister and said "God I swear one day I'm gonna accidentally shoot that son of a bitch" before turning off the curb and onto the road that lead to the hospital. 

The drive to the hospital was short and when they got there Nicole jumped out of the truck and once again lifted Waverly into her arms and ran through the front door where she watched as a triage of nurses and doctors in various medical scrubs run back and forth across the room, eventually a nurse noticed them standing in the doorway and motioned towards an empty bed that Nicole placed Waverly onto as gently as possible. She took a step back and gazed at the sleeping girl, 'When had she fallen asleep' Nicole wandered before glancing at Wynonna who was gripping her younger sisters hand, she didn't know what yet but something didn't feel right. Nicole paced back towards the bed and watched the younger Earps chest, her stomach dropped when she realised it wasn't moving. 

"SHIT! She's not breathing" Nicole yelled leaning closer and clutching Waverly's wrist trying to find a pulse.

"SOMEONE HELP US RIGHT NOW" Wynonna cried as she grasped Waverly's face in her hands. This caught the attention of a nearby doctor who yelled a bunch of gibberish before grabbing a needle off of a tray nearby and inserting it directly into Waverly's arm, the doctor barked more commands to the two nurses and residents before turning to the two women and saying "You both have leave" 

"Like hell we do! That's my god damn sister!" Wynonna screamed, the doctor called for a nurse and then motioned in our direction 

"Get them out of here now!" he yelled as he pressed his ear onto Waverly's chest.

Wynonna and Nicole were escorted out of the emergency room and into a very bleak waiting room where they sat for what felt like an eternity.


	3. You did Good

Wynonna bounced her leg up and down nervously as Nicole returned from the canteen with coffees in hand. It had been three hours since they arrived and they hadn't received any news at all, they had asked the nurse behind the front desk numerous times in hopes that their status with the law would give them some leeway but to no avail as the nurse needed some form of ID but of course Wynonna never carried her badge and Nicole had left hers in her jacket pocket. At one point Wynonna had even proposed that they steal a pair of scrubs and sneak in to find some information but of course, Nicole had refused.

The time passed in silence until Wynonna finally spoke up. "You can go home if you want Haught, you've helped heaps already and you look smashed"

"Nah its alright I want to stay, plus I've already texted Nedley to feed the cat so I've got all day" Nicole replied giving Wynonna a small smile which she could only half return. "She's gonna be alright ok, you're her sister Wynonna you know she's strong, stubborn but pretty damn strong," Nicole said comforting the oldest Earp with a hug. 

"EARP! HAUGHT!" 

The voice stunned both women who looked around anxiously for the source.

"Dolls!" Wynonna said jumping off her seat and running to her boss.

"It's Waverly she-shes" Wynonna started but couldn't bring herself to finish

"Hey I know I know it's alright." Dolls said hugging Wynonna firmly. "Listen this is important, both of you need to sit down, ok." He continued motioning back towards the waiting room. 

"When I got back to the station I found there had been an... incident, I found Nedley barely conscious on the floor and two other officers had been locked in the holding cells." Nicole's stomach dropped, she needed to get back to the station to make sure everything was ok, that Nedley was ok, she needed to find out what happened. "As far as I can tell the culprit was someone in custody." 

"Shit," Nicole said jumping up from her chair

"What? What is it?" Wynonna said oblivious to the situation.

"There was only one person arrested and kept in police custody today" Nicole continued

"Nedley told me it was Hardy, that he somehow got hold of a sidearm and threatened to shoot unless someone gave him the keys to his cuffs and to a squad car. I sent Nedley home to rest, but he said something about 'having a cat to feed' and I sent the other two officers back to his house, they said his truck and some belongings were missing so I'm pretty sure he skipped town." Nicole nodded at dolls' briefing and began to pace the room anxiously. "But don't worry we'll find him, I sent Doc to track him down." He finished sitting beside Wynonna, 

"See Haught, Doc will find him right?" Wynonna said her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"Yeah, after all, Doc could find a god damn dildo in a nunnery" Nicole replied, there was a slight silence before the trio fell into a grievous laughter.

"Um excuse me." a somewhat familiar voice echoed as the officers stopped laughing and looked up to see the doctor who had been treating Waverly. Wynonna and Nicole instantly got to their feet whilst waiting for the doctor to continue who directed his attention to Nicole.

"The young woman you brought in," he said,

"Yes, Waverly Earp," Nicole said

"She's my sister," Wynonna cut in

"Yes, she has sustained multiple injuries that are consistent with ongoing abuse however she is stable for the moment." the doctor says.

"How bad are they, the-the injuries I mean," Wynonna said her voice quivering once again.

"well, she has significant contusions and abrasions around her neck, back and face. She also has two broken ribs one of which punctured her lung." The doctor finished.

Nicole felt her chest tighten and her eyes start to water, she had no idea it was that bad. When she had first met Waverly at the station she was like an innocent angel who made her heart soar at even the slightest of glances. When Nicole had finally built the courage to act upon her feelings and walked into that bar with her heart on her sleeve only to see that her love had been taken by a pompous asshole who constantly put his wants before Wayverlys needs. Nicole had never thought that their relationship was this bad. 

"Haught?! Hey, are you coming" Wynonna said snapping Nicole out of her melancholy moment. 

"Wha-Where" Nicole replied

"To see Waverly, the doctor said she's pumped full of drugs but I wanna be there when she wakes up," Wynonna said before noticing the single tear that had fallen from Nicole's downcast eyes. Embarrassed Nicole wiped it away with the back of her hand before taking a breath and regaining her composure. "Hey Nicole," Wynonna said cupping the redheads face in her hands "You did good ok, she's alive." Nicole simply nodded whilst holding back a sob.

They walked in silence down the sterile hallway of rooms following the doctor who eventually stopped and gestured to a room on the corner. They walked into the room cautiously however unable to hold back anymore Wynonna ran to her sister's side whilst Nicole froze, the lump in her throat had returned as she struggled to hold back tears, she barely recognised the woman that lay in the hospital bed wrapped in bandages with wires and tubes going every which way. 

A ringtones piercing sound echoed through the room and Dolls excused himself and left to answer his phone. Nicole walked over to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair opposite to Wynonna, she leant forward and carefully held the younger Earps hand, desperate to feel her touch. She was cold so, so cold once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream as Nicole got up and ran out of the room her head spinning and her heart hammering in her chest, she tries to control her breathing but to no avail. She set her arms out in front of her trying to steady herself against the wall before giving up and collapsing into a frail mess on the floor.

Nicole felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Wynonna who sunk down to her knees and embraced the young officer. 

"Ahem," Dolls said clearing his throat in order to get the duos attention. "that was Doc, he tracked Champ to the bus stop just outside of town. He's gone."

Nicole didn't know how to feel, she was angry at the fact that he had escaped the consequences of his actions like he had so many times before but he was gone. Waverly was finally safe.


	4. Remember When

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, thanks for reading my story.
> 
> would love any form of feedback you guys have so hit me up in the comments.
> 
> This chapter is a Flashback so do tell me if its confusing and i'll fix it up or try to explain it better.
> 
> Enjoy.

27th October 2016

"Hey, Nicole!" Waverly said glancing at the clock and smiling at the fact that the officer was always right on time.

"Mrs Earp, Always a pleasure," she replied tipping her hat to the beautiful bartender.

"Lemme guess, a cappuccino to go," she said beaming at the uniformed officer.

"You know me too well" Nicole replied taking a seat and placing her stetson on the empty bar in front of her. She watched the brunette intently as she made the coffee and placed it in front of her, she reached for her wallet to pay but was interrupted by the young Earp.

"Don't worry 'bout it, consider this one on the house," she said leaning onto the bar

"are you sure" 

"yeah yeah, trust me" she replied smiling once again

"always" Nicole whispered inaudibly, but Waverly heard it anyway. 

"So I hear Champ is taking the law enforcement exam, again." Nicole said steering the conversation away from her slight slip up.

"Yeah" Waverly sighed

"Would it help if I put in a good word with the department?" The officer said taking a sip of the coffee.

"You would do that for me?" Waverly replied grinning up at the officer. 

"I'd do a lot of things to you," Nicole said her eyes momentarily ablaze with a darkened lust before realizing what she had just said and looked away in embarrassment.

"F-for me," Waverly said also looking away in order to hide the blush that had risen to her cheeks.

"Yeah I guess that too" Nicole replied still looking away. 

"Hey," Waverly said soothingly, hooking her finger under Nicole's chin and turning the officers face to match hers. Nicole felt the heat swell from her chest and into her own cheeks, their lips were only inches apart and Nicole could feel Waverly slowly lean forward with her eyes closed. Nicole's heart hammered in her chest as she contemplated the decision, the docile part of her knew not to do it that Waverly was in a relationship and that to do this would be a huge mistake, but then there was that untamable side that wanted to jump over the bar and sweep her wannabe lover off her feet. In the end, her body made the decision for her and she leaned forward and brushed her lips across Waverly's before pulling her into a long, passionate and very much overdue kiss. 

Waverly's hands cupped Nicole's face, deepening the kiss. Behind her closed eyelids Nicole could see fireworks as her heart burst with love for the woman in front of her. Just as Nicole's hands had found there way to the back of her neck the kiss ended abruptly, leaving Nicole leaning forward in search of Waverly's tender lips, wanting more. 

"Shit" Nicole heard Waverly mumble before finally opening her eyes, she looked at the young Earp worried that she had crossed a line, instead she followed her gaze to the door where Wynonna stood in the doorway frozen as to what she had just walked in on. Nicole's stomach sank and her jaw dropped open ask she switched her gaze back and forth between the Earp sisters.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I would never force you to do, anything, Waves, Oh god I'm sorry." Nicole rambled before standing suddenly and snatching her hat off the bar 

"No Nicole wait, please!" Waverly yelled after Nicole as the redhead ran past Wynonna and climbed into her squad car, tears welled in her eyes and sprung free as she turned the key in the ignition and drove off, her vision blurred and mind reeling from the events that had happened only moments ago.

"What have I done?" Waverly said running to the door. Her heart broke as she saw the squad car speed off into the distance. "Shit! Wynonna what did I do," Waverly said now turning to her older sister with tears in her eyes. Wynonna embraced Waverly and held her tight as the younger Earp cried into her shoulder.


	5. Thank You

Nicole had waited and would wait for as long as she needed for Waverly. It had been two days since the ordeal and Nicole and Wynonna had barely left the small Earps side, the only time away had been spent showering and eating but never together because someone had to be there, by her side. Both Nicole and Wynonna had been thankful for the time off of work that Nedley and Dolls had given them without a second thought.

"Officer Haught, Agent Earp," Came the now familiar voice of Doctor Issac Murphy.

Wynonna raised her head from its position beside Waverly's shoulder but it took a minute for Nicole to react as because of late she had just felt numb.

"I have decided to downgrade Mrs Earp's pain medication, so she will most likely wake up from her current comatose state within the next half hour or so, but just know she will still be in a dazed state." Dr Murphy finished scribbling on his clipboard before nodding to the duo and walking out of the room.

Nicole watched as a nurse came and fiddled with the machines by Waverly's bed until her chest constricted with something she hadn't felt in a long time, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. But as if right on cue she felt the small hand she refused to let go of squeeze slightly and she immediately looked up to see the young Earp's warm brown eyes staring directly at her. Nicole had forgotten to breathe because the knot in her chest swelled out of proportion as she stared at the bedridden girl in front of her.

"Hey." Waverly said groggily and Nicole couldn't help but notice the small smile that had formed on her face as they both watched Wynonna jump 10 feet into the air before showering her younger sister with hugs and kisses.

"Oh baby girl you scared the actual shit out of me! I thought you died and that..."

"-Wynonna" Waverly said cutting off her sister as she began to ramble. "I'm fine." She said squeezing Wynonna's hand reassuringly before turning to face back to Nicole who hadn't taken her eyes off the young Earp and was seemingly frozen in place.

"Hey," Waverly said softly leaning forward in an attempt to caress Nicole's cheek before wincing in pain and resuming her original position. "Nicole" Waverly whispered and at the perception of her name Nicole shook her head as if to clear the thoughts and emotions running rampant within.

"Waves I-I'm so sorry, I knew what he was doing and I just- I just did nothing, and I'm so so sorry times infinity-"

"Its ok" Waverly cut in again, this time ignoring the agonising ache within her chest to lean forward and cup Nicole's face in her hands. "thank you." She finished simply letting her saviours head lean forward so that their foreheads touched in a spark of intimacy that Waverly had thoroughly missed.

"Ehmmm" Wynonna said exaggerating how she cleared her throat. They broke apart and Waverly fell gracefully back into the bed still clutching Nicole's hand and they both shot Wynonna a dirty look, which resulted in her throwing her hands up in a mock surrender and leaving the room after planting a soft kiss on Waverly's forehead.

Nicole admired Waverly as they sat there together. A sudden chill had Waverly shivering and Nicole caught the slight movement and immediately took action by collecting the spare blankets that had been lent to Nicole and Wynonna for the early days when they slept by her side and effectively placed them over the young Earp's small frame.

"Thanks" Waverly sighed pleasantly at the newfound warmth but couldn't shake a feeling that nagged her.

"My pleasure" Nicole replied crossing over the room to take her seat once again by the bedside.

"Wait," Waverly said motioning to the space on the bed beside her. "Please."

Nicole could see the emotions hidden in Waverly's eyes and couldn't help but feel pity for her whilst was still dealing with the guilt buried inside of her for not taking action, deep down Nicole knew that she craved Waverly's touch and only just realised that maybe Waverly felt the same. In doing so Nicole helped Waverly scoot over in the bed, worrying every time the smaller women winced, before finally laying down and cradling the young Earp who had fit perfectly within the nook of Nicole's neck. Waverly felt the nagging feeling completely disappear once she was wrapped in Nicole's arms and she maintained it by snuggling as close as she could chasing the warmness that continued to grow. Nicole comforted Waverly by running her fingers softly through her hair and massaging her head and neck softly as the bruises had formed in all their glory and she could only imagine how much Waverly was hurting.

"Nicole," came Waverly's voice barely above a whisper, she craned her neck to look down at Waverly giving her her full attention.

"Where's Champ." Waverly whispered. Nicole didn't know what to say at first, did Waverly want him back? Is she scared of him? Clearing her racing thoughts Nicole replied in the softest tone she could muster.

"He's gone. Doc said he skipped town and well he could be as far as Australia for all we know." Nicole paused before continuing, "But it's ok, you're safe now" The hand that had been stroking Waverly's hair was now cupped gently around her face. "I'll take care of you, I promise." Nicole exclaimed brushing her thumb over the jagged cut on Waverly's upper lip.

Their eyes met and Nicole could see the glimmer of happiness within Waverly as she felt the young Earp's hand caress the back of her neck and Waverly pulled her forward and into a kiss. It was in that moment, that moment of pure bliss the pair could have sworn time stopped because now they knew. They knew that they were meant to be.


	6. It's ok to no be ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some flufffffff hehe enjoy.

The rambunctious blaring of the small alarm clock jarred Nicole out of her peaceful sleep, nonetheless she jumped up turned off the alarm and started changing into her uniform. As of late Nicole had been getting up at ungodly times so that she can be at the homestead before Waverly, who was discharged from hospital a week and a half ago, woke up.

Nicole was ready by half past six and before leaving she emptied a tin of food into the kitty tray as she stared at the orange ball of fluff who was sleeping on the couch, after doing the small chore she picked up her new jacket from its hook, put on her stetson, jumped into her cruiser and sped off in the direction of the homestead.

The sun had just started to rise and the sky was filled with the luminescent colours of yellow, pink and purple as Nicole came to a stop outside the Earps homestead. She got out of the car closing the door as quietly as possible as to not wake up anyone inside and made her way through the front door where she welcomed the warmth that a fire had once provided in the fireplace but had died off. Nicole took off her boots so she could walk freely about the creaky floorboards as silently as possible, and made her way to the kitchen where she began brewing a pot of coffee.

"Back again huh Haughstuff" Came a voice that startled Nicole "God you're persistent," Wynonna said laying on the couch, Nicole hadn't even noticed she was there.

"Ah, and always on time," She said lazily pointing at the clock which hung on the wall that read quarter to seven. 

"Jesus Wynonna, I didn't even see you there," Nicole said turning back to the counter where she had started to prepare breakfast for the three of them.

"That's cause I'm stealthy y-yeah like A NINJA," Wynonna said karate kicking the air and sending the blanket she was wrapped in flying across the room. "and I smelt coffee soooooo,"

Nicole chuckled at the heir, who was obviously still a bit tipsy from the nights drinking beforehand. Nicole and Wynonna had grown close which was great considering when they first met they couldn't stand each other and Waverly genuinely appreciated their friendship. Nicole poured two mugs of coffee and placed one of them on the table next to the couch, where Wynonna had decided to finish a well-needed nap and sipped at the one remaining before turning to the cupboards in the kitchen and preparing the ingredients she would need.

For the past week and a half, Nicole had been there at the Earp homestead for when Waverly would wake up. The two had grown closer than ever before and Nicole felt the need to protect her in whatever way she could, even if that meant arriving early and making Waverly's favourite breakfast, pancakes. Nicole may be picky with her food but she took pride in her own cooking ability and every day she would change the ingredients for the basic recipe, today it was blueberry.

It didn't take as long as it usually would to make the pancakes which Nicole figured was probably due to their being no interference from Wynonna, but nonetheless, Nicole tidied up and left the kitchen in its original state before pouring a glass of orange juice and grabbing the stack of pancakes and heading up the stairs to Waverlys room.

She balanced the plate of food on the nook of her elbow so that she could knock softly on Waverly's door. 

"Waves, It's me, can I come in?" She said softly waiting for a reply, but none came. Her chest tightened as a sudden wave of worry and fear hit her because Waverly always replied. Nicole opened the door and quickly bolted into the room before pausing to allow her eyes to adjust to the light, she looked at the bed tucked into the corner of the room and her heart missed a beat when she saw the young Earp whimpering and shivering in her sleep. Nicole shuffled to the bedside and slowly tried to stir Waverly, who was evidently having a night terror, awake. She shook Waverly's arm and cupped a hand around her sweat ridden face shaking harder to wake her up until Waverly jolted upright breathing heavily with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, It's ok, I've got you." Nicole said embracing the younger Earp who curled into the embrace and cried into her shoulder whilst Nicole ran her hand through her tangled hair and rubbed comforting circles on her back. 

"I'm sorry, I-" Waverly chocked in between sobs 

"Its ok Waves, its ok to not be ok." Nicole whispered into her ear before deciding to join Waverly's side on the bed. She gracefully slipped in underneath the covers and let Waverly's head lean into the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around her shaking frame. She planted a small kiss on her forehead and immediately felt Waverly's breathing start to calm and her shivering stop, she resumed her previous regime and began gently stroking Waverly's hair whilst peppering her with kisses which gained a doleful smile. Nicole hated seeing Waverly like this and it broke her heart to even think about what had happened to her to cause such brutal nightmares, but Nicole couldn't help but smile back at Waverly who was tucked tightly into her arms and was wearing her old jacket.


	7. By Lunch I Hope You Mean Donuts

Waverly smiled as she awoke with a firm kiss on her temple, she nuzzled closer into Nicole's chest which she found extremely comforting and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and allowing them to adjust to the light streaming in through the crack in the curtain.

"Hey Waves, feeling any better," Nicole said rubbing Waverly's back soothingly.

"Yea" Waverly sighed before sitting up "I'm sorry," She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Don't apologise, It's fine and well, I'll always be here for you," Nicole said sliding off the bed to collect the pancakes that had been previously forgotten. She was now an hour late for work as her shift started at nine but she hoped Nedley would be forgiving, and it was all worth it to see the smile that had erupted on Waverly's face and the twinkle in her eyes as she saw the stack of blueberry pancakes heading her way.

"Oh my- These are my FAVOURITE," Waverly said snatching the plate impatiently earning a soft giggle from Nicole.

"I know" Nicole replied placing the glass of orange juice on the bedside table and leaning over to kiss Waverly's forehead before straightening her uniform. But just as she was about to leave she felt a hand grab hers and she swung around to face the young Earp who pulled her closer and connected their lips in a passionate kiss that sparked butterflies throughout Nicole's entire body, the couple sank into that blissful state that they had not shared enough. Waverly's hands found their way into Nicole's short hair, gripping at the roots to pull her closer.

"Waves," Nicole said breaking the kiss "I've gotta go to work, I'm sorry," Nicole continued, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against Waverly's who groaned at the inconvenience.

"Can't you just take the day off...?" Waverly said not wanting to be apart from Nicole.

"Sorry princess, but I've gotta make a living somehow," she replied chuckling at Waverly's adorable response to the pet name she used.

Nicole stood up and straightened her uniform once again before pecking another soft kiss on Waverly's lips.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm pretty sure Wynonna is a drunk mess downstairs, but don't worry I gave her coffee so she shouldn't be too hard to handle," Nicole said laughing softly at the young Earp who was devouring the stack of pancakes before her.

"Oh fun" Waverly sighed taking a gulp of orange juice before turning her attention back to the plate in front of her.

"I might drag her along on some errands just to torture her," She continued, speaking in between mouthfuls of food.

"Sounds fun, just be careful please and stay safe, and call me if you need anything" Nicole replied

"I will, I promise," Waverly responded grinning at the uniformed officer in front of her. "Bye baby, and promise me you'll stay safe too." Nicole blushed slightly at the nickname Waverly had used but nodded in agreement.

"I will, I promise. See you later princess." Nicole said walking out of the bedroom down the stairs and past a passed out Wynonna before stopping at the door and putting on her boots and Stetson. She took a deep breath before exiting the warm of the house and sprinting to her cruiser where she cranked the thermostat and drove out of the homestead and to the station.

=

Nicole had only been gone for about ten minutes but Waverly felt the all too familiar pang in her heart that yearned for the redhead. After devouring the stack of pancakes she rolled out of bed and wrapped herself in one of her bonus blankets, that's when she realised what she was wearing. Her cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment knowing that Nicole had seen her wearing the stolen jacket. Waverly couldn't help it, wearing the jacket made her feel safe and the way it carries Nicole's aroma was just an added bonus. After finishing her glass of orange juice, she gathered the dishes from her room and made her way downstairs where she had heeded Nicole's warning of a drunk Wynonna and began scanning the living room for her older sister.

Waverly had to do a double take after seeing something move on the couch as Wynonna had covered herself in pillows to make up for the lost blanket.

"Wynonna? What even? What happened to the blanket I gave you last night?" Waverly asked picking up the empty whiskey bottle as she walked passed Wynonna and into the kitchen.

"Haught didn't believe in my ninja skills, so I KEEEYAAAAD the blanket to prove my worth," Wynonna said matter of factually.

"Right," Waverly replied furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to make sense of what Wynonna had just said.

"AHHHHH WHAT TIME IS IT" Wynonna yelled sighing at the brightness of the sun coming in through the open curtain.

"I think it's about half-past ten," Waverly replied placing her dishes in the sink and roaming through the draw on the side of the counter for some Panadol. After completing her mission with the rare find she grabbed a glass from the dish rack filled it up with water and walked over to her older sister.

"Here, take these and go change," She said placing the cup of water in one hand and the pills in the other. "I want you up and ready in 20 minutes, I've got errands to run and places to be-" Waverly stopped abruptly and Wynonna saw the change in her face.

"Hey baby girl, It's fine all right, remember Doctor whats-his-face said that it's actually normal for you to not feel safe when out and about. I've got you," She said sitting up.

"Yea-Yea I know," Waverly said relaxing her muscles, she had only just realised how hard she had been gripping at the sleeve of the oversized jacket she wore. It gave her comfort and made her feel safe.

"Come on, lazy butt, get your ass off the couch and into a clean pair of pants," Waverly said punching her sister hard- but not too hard on the arm.

"Alright, alright," Wynonna said taking the medicine and downing the glass of water as she watched Waverly run upstairs to change.

=

'With great power comes a shit ton of paperwork' Nicole thought to herself as she filed the report she had just finished into her desks cabinet. She looked at the stack of paperwork and sighed as she started on the next file, however, gave up and threw it back onto her desk, another lost dog that would surely find its way home. Nicole tangled her hands in her hair as she rested her elbows on the desk in front of her, she refused to admit it but she was exhausted. Ever since Waverly had gotten out of hospital Nicole hadn't stopped, in between taking care of her and dealing with work and trying to track down Champ Nicole was just flat out exhausted. However, her thoughts of champ triggered an idea as she pulled out a file hidden underneath a binder and began working the case that she knew she had to solve not just for her sake but for Waverly's too.

If she had a choice she would have joined Doc and Dolls on their revenant hunt but by the time she had gotten to the station they had already left, leaving her to her demise as she racked her brain for answers to the questions surrounding Champs whereabouts.

=

"Do you wanna stop for lunch now?" Waverly said as they walked out of purgatory's small bank and in the direction of the parked jeep.

"By lunch, I hope you mean donuts, cause I've got a craving that will make vampires think twice about their force of habit," Wynonna said jumping into the passenger side of the car.

"Alright, alright" Waverly giggled as she turned the ignition and pulled the car off the curb in the direction of the towns diner.

After spending ten minutes indecisively picking out what donut Wynonna wanted they were back on the road and heading to the homestead. Wynonna's phone went off startling both of them as Wynonna tried to brush the powdered sugar off of her hands to answer the phone.

"Hey Dolls, what's up boss man," Wynonna answered putting the phone on speaker so she could continue eating.

"Wynonna where are you-" Dolls said urgently intriguing Wynonna and Waverly who shared a quick glance before concentrating back on the call.

"Me and Waves are on our way back to the Homestead, we're nearly there actually," Wynonna said.

"Shit Wynonna turn around – Don't go back"

"What? Dolls what's going on"

"God damn it Earp for once in your life just listen to me and TURN AROUND" Dolls yelled, Wynonna could here his staggered breathing and from what she could make of it she assumed he was running, but why from what.

"Ok Ok, calm down!" Wynonna said trying to calm the situation.

"No, listen Wynonna IT'S A TR-"

"It's a what? Dolls?" Wynonna said pushing the button on her phone but the line had been disconnected. "What in the name of holy hell is going on-"

"WYNONNA" Waverly screamed as a black SUV smashed into the side of the jeep, glass smashed and metal snapped as the impact sent the car rolling into the ditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooof a cliffhanger don't yall hate me :))))) Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter kinda, I'm not going to update for a while (sorry) because I want to plan this story out properly so this will be the last chapter for a little while, but trust me with the way it's going it will be worth the wait.

The hours had continued to drag on as Nicole went about her shift, she had tried to work extra hard to make up for her being late but had instead fallen flat and found herself in the station's small kitchen brewing her third cup of coffee. She sipped it impatiently waiting for the caffeine to hit and kick her brain into overdrive so that she could actually get some work done, she leaned against the kitchen counter as she took a small break to finish her coffee and her mind absently wondered between thoughts of lost puppies, her taxes and lunch. Her stomach growled as if on cue and she realised that coffee wouldn't solve this problem. Most days she would go out for lunch at the nearby diner with the BBD crew but then remembered that Doc and Dolls had gone out on a mission, but they were always back in time for lunch.

Intrigued as to the situation Nicole paced across the station and entered the closed-off space that BBD had reserved for themselves. She was surprised once again to see that they hadn't returned yet but the office wasn't completely empty as Nicole spotted the young scientist staring intensely into a microscope.

"Hey Jeremy," Nicole said standing opposite his desk her mug of coffee still in her hand.

"Oh, Hey officer Haught" Jeremy replied startled as to Nicole's presence. "What can I do you for" He followed up cringing at the phrase he had just spoken.

Nicole gave off a warm laugh, "Oh nothing just wondering if you've seen Doc and Dolls, They left before I got here and there usually back for lunch,"

"Oh Yea, they left in a real hurry this morning, I'm not sure what they said exactly but they were talking about a revenant caravan park or something, I don't know," Jeremy said slipping off his gloves and placing his science goggles on his forehead.

"Wait, the trailer park. They were talking about the trailer park?" Nicole said worriedly. She knew the trailer park was run by revenants but the small team could never storm in guns blazing cause they were outnumbered 70 to 5, it was a suicide mission.

"Yeah Yeah, that's it." Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"Shit," Nicole said putting her coffee down on the desk, "Jeremy get the comms running"

"Wait, what? Why?" Jeremy said

"Just do it and meet me outside by my cruiser in 5 minutes," Nicole said running out of the BBD office and into her own. She opened her desk draw grabbed her badge and strapped the holstered gun to her side.

She then ran back into BBD and straight to Dolls' desk, where she lifted a pencil holder to reveal a piece of paper with a five number combination written on it. She grabbed the scrap of paper and walked over to the huge safe that sat in the corner of the office, and punched in the numbers on the keypad. The safe cracked open and a mischievous grin grew on her face when she saw its contents, she leaned in and grabbed an extra pistol, a shotgun and a larger utility belt that was filled with extra ammo and supplies. She strapped the belt and shotgun over her shoulder and walked out of the station and to the parking lot where Jeremy was waiting.

"Here take this" Nicole said handing him the pistol she had grabbed.

"Woah no thank you, I failed my firearms test like three times." He said retreating back a step.

"Jeremy for the love of god just take the gun." She said forcefully putting the gun in his hand, before walking to the back of the cruiser and opening the trunk where she collected the two standard-issue bulletproof vests that were stored there for emergencies.

"Here put this on and get in the car," Nicole said shoving the vest into his chest before maneuvering her own on top of her uniform.

"And you take this," He said handing her a small earpiece.

You can never be too safe in these situations she thought to herself. As she closed the trunk, jumped in the cruiser and sped off with lights and sirens blaring.

=

"WAVERLY. BABYGIRL CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

The screams seemed to come from a million miles away because Waverly could hear them but it was as if she was underwater and the screams got lost in the space between them. She couldn't see. She tried to raise her arm to rub at her eyes but she couldn't move, and in her chest was a pain that was all too familiar, she felt her chest constrict in panic causing the pain to worsen and that pain was the last thing she felt before slipping into unconsciousness.

The car had flipped onto its front and the only thing holding Wynonna and Waverly in place were their seat belts, Wynonna could feel something lodged into her side and when she looked down she could see a shard of glass sticking out of her side.

"Shit" Wynonna mumbled

The SUV pulled up beside the wreck and Wynonna heard the doors open and close. "Double double shit ton of trouble," Wynonna whispered as the gravel crunched underneath the culprits steps. Still holding a hand on her injured side, she used what remained of her strength to reach up into her boot trying desperately to grasp peacemaker, but to no avail.

"Well would ya lookie here boys, we have the heir and her baby sister"

Wynonna turned coming face to face with the glowing revenant eyes staring directly at her with a feral smile.

"Time for some fun" He said reaching in and grabbing a fistful of hair causing Wynonna to scream in protest before slamming her head harshly into the side of the truck forcing her into a state of unconsciousness.


	9. Holy Christ on a Cracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo,
> 
> This is the longest chapter ive like ever written and i hope it makes up for the wait :) Chapter 10 is also hot on its heels so stay posted.

Nicole heard Jeremy take a deep breath as the cruiser pulled up at the open gates of the caravan park. She put the car in park and turned off the ignition.

"Alright listen, stay close and keep your weapon up at the ready. If we get separated don't panic just call me," She said motioning towards the earpiece hidden under her red hair.

Nicole could swear she heard Jeremy audibly gulp as he nodded in acknowledgement of her instructions.

They walked silently through the open gates of the trailer park with their weapons at the ready, Jeremy following Nicole's every step nervously. After 10 minutes of searching and weaving in and out of the rows of trailers Nicole turned back to discuss possible options with Jeremy, however, the young man was nowhere to be seen. 'shit' Nicole muttered to herself as she began retracing her steps.

'god this place is like a fricken maze' Nicole thought as she scurried along looking for Jeremy. She made her way down another row of trailers and was preparing to turn the corner and continue her search before feeling something slam into her back knocking her off her feet and sending her falling to the ground.

=

Jeremy could have sworn he heard something scurrying across the gravel behind a trailer and he turned away for a split second to investigate but that was long enough for Nicole to disappear. Remembering his previous instructions Jeremy stopped the rising feelings of panic and took several deep breaths in an attempt to remain calm.

=

The blow to her back had winded Nicole but thankfully, her vest took the brunt of the force, she scurried off the ground only to be met with another blow to the back of her knee forcing her into the gravel. On instinct and through her many years of police training Nicole anticipated the next blow and lunged herself to the left, narrowly avoiding it. Whilst doing so she reached to her side and pulled her gun from its holster and in one swift professional movement she spun around with her sidearm at the ready and matched the blackened gaze of the revenant who had attacked her.

He was at least a head taller and had in his possession a wooden bat, they stood at a stalemate, Nicole's finger hovered steadily over the trigger as she tried to guess his next move. Just as she had foreseen the revenant lunged forwards in an attempt to attack her again but Nicole was one-step ahead as she angled her gun downwards and shot him in the kneecap. There was an estranged cry as he fell to the ground clutching his injured leg; his face was that of pure agony.

Jeremy had heard the gunshot ring out and was now concerned. Without thinking he eagerly sought out the source, as he hurried down a path, he remembered Nicole's instructions, stay calm and call her. So with shaking hands he activated his comlink and called for Nicole.

"Deputy Haught, Nicole, can you hear me".

Nicole was taken aback, she had completely forgotten about her counterpart and with her gun still aimed at the heap of a man before her, she pressed the button on her earpiece and replied to Jeremy's call.

"Jeremy I'm here. Where are you."

"Oh thank god I heard a gunshot and I thought-"

"I know I ran into trouble, but I have it handled, now tell me where yo-"

It was as if fate was against her today because due to the distraction of the conversation Nicole had not seen two more assailants sneak up to join the fight. Without warning, another gunshot echoed through the trailer park and Nicole was once again thrown back from the impact of a bullet that connected with her vest. Unlike the previous blow, the bullet had left her momentarily paralysed as she clutched her chest and gasped for air.

"Hows it goin copper. I don't suppose you have a warrant now do you." A crude voice came from a bald-headed man lurking in the distance. Nicole could hear the footsteps approaching and she turned to her stomach and started dragging herself away her fingers digging through the gravel desperately trying to distance herself from the attackers.

"Nah-ah-ah, where do you think your goin" the same voice replied and Nicole felt a grip around her ankle and with an excessive amount of force felt herself being flung through the air. She winced as her back collided with a rusty old trailer and cried out in pain as a piece of metal tore through the sleeve of her uniform shirt leaving a ghastly gash against her flesh in its wake.

Nicole groaned as she attempted to push herself up but a boot slammed into her already sore back forcing her front into the ground. She looked back up to meet the eyes of her attacker, which were glowing the signature demon red and black combo. She looked around frantically looking for an escape route but it had seemed that as the fight progressed more Revenants had shown up, from her current position she could count 4 including the one she had shot.

"Sammy boy come give me a hand," the demon on top of her said to a man standing by the side wearing a suit that would have been considered reasonable attire in the time he lived.

"with pleasure" He replied stepping closer and dropping to his knees next to her. Nicole felt his hands glide down her back causing her to squirm under the crushing pressure of the boot in a last ditch effort to save herself.

"Now Now Sweetheart, that really isn't the way to go about this situation." His hands found their way to her tactical belt and Nicole froze, fearing the worst in that moment she turned and faced away and almost screamed in shock when she saw Jeremy hiding under the nearby trailer, he looked helpless. Nicole watched Jeremy reach down to his boot and pull out the pistol she had given him, but knowing that it would only get him caught Nicole locked eyes with Jeremy and shook her head in a non-verbal movement that meant 'no'. His eyes widened comically, his jaw hung open and Nicole just shook her head at him again, 'no'.

The man's hand clasped around her belt she let out an involuntary whimper that she hoped they didn't hear, however, her suspicions were proven false as he simply unclips the handcuffs from their place and latches the tight metal restraints around her wrists after forcing her hands behind her back.

"Alrighty then, are we all set gentlemen." The bald revenant said removing his boot from the small of her back and instead wrapping his arm through hers and pulling her to her feet. She stumbled and the other revenant 'Sammy' grabbed her other arm to steady her causing her to scream in pain as he made contact with the abrasion on her shoulder.

"Careful there girly, might wanna watch your step." He chuckled

"Get off of me you assholes" Nicole spat in a sudden fit of rage that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

As if out of nowhere the man who she had shot jumped up and punched her, his fist made direct contact with her right temple and she felt the force of the blow throw her entire body back towards the ground. However, the two other men held her in place. She shook her head in an attempt to rid the pain but it simply made it worse, she really began to worry as she felt a warm trail of blood trickle down the side of her face.

"That's for fuckin up my leg," he said smiling cruelly at the pain he had inflicted.

"Oh yeah, don't worry next time I'll aim a bit higher." Nicole snapped. She regretted the words immediately as she was greeted with another blow to her jaw, she groaned in pain as she could taste the blood from her now busted lip.

Without warning the revenant Sammy reached over, took a piece of fabric out of his pocket, and tied it over Nicole's mouth effectively cleave gagging her and preventing any further speech.

"Now Now, she not ours to have boys." The revenant Sammy said straitening his shirt,

"She's Bobos prize." The bald one said chiming into the conversation. "Speak of the devil, lets hit the road," he finished and nodded towards Sammy as they dragged a weak Nicole over to a nearby car and threw her into the trunk plunging her into darkness.

=

"HOLLY CHRIST ON A CRACKER" Jeremy screamed after coming out from his hiding place once he was confident that all the Revenants had left with their captive, Nicole.

"Oh shitballs shitty shitty shitballs" He said pacing back and forth trying to think of what to do.

'Think about your mission Jeremy' he said to himself before coming to the realisation of why they were in the trailer park in the first place.

"DOC! DOLLS!, where in the bleeping hell are you" he screamed as he regained his composure and began searching the confines of the compound for his two other missing friends.

Jeremy began giving up hope upon arriving at the edge of the trailer park. He was scared, alone and tired but above all, he felt vulnerable. He was not a field agent and has admitted to proffering the warmth of his lab in the station than any opportunity that fieldwork may provide. He was just about to give up when he heard a series of loud bangs echo from a trailer right in front of him.

"Jeremy?! Jeremy my boy is that you I hear" Came a familiar voice. Jeremy practically sprinted to the trailer ahead of him.

"Doc? Is that you!" he screamed trying to open the door, but it was locked.

"Jeremy hurry, Dolls is in bad shape!" he replied.

Jeremy through his small frame against the heavy door until the hinges gave way and he broke through to the small trailer.

Doc had been tied to a chair, he had however managed to free a single leg which is what he had used to bang around and get Jeremy's attention. Jeremy walked over to Doc and using a pocket knife he found resting stubbornly on a table nearby cut him free of his restraints before directing his attention to Dolls who was slumped in the corner and appeared to be phasing in and out of consciousness.

"His drugs, he needs his drugs," Jeremy stated and with that doc and Jeremy dragged the muscular man out of the cabin and towards the cruiser he had arrived in.

Upon reaching the vehicle they rested dolls against the side of the car as Jeremy dove into the passenger seat where he had hidden his supply bag from Nicole. After fumbling around with needles and vials full of blue and purple liquids Jeremy successfully calculated the dosage needed and administered the lifesaving drug to his friend.

Dolls' condition seemed to improve immediately as the drug hit gave him an adrenaline rush that he knew would last for the rest of the day.

"Damn Dolls, you sir nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't go dying on me cause I'll never here bloody the end of it from Wynonna." Doc says tapping Dolls on the shoulder.

"Thank you Jeremy," Dolls said before coming to a separate realisation. "Doc, the trap! Wynonna and Waverly they're in trouble! We have to move NOW!"

"What do you mean, a trap?" Jeremy said.

"The revenants lured me and Doc here so that they could get her, get Wynonna, The Earp Heir"

"OH SHITBALLS ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!" Jeremy said shaking his head in disbelief. "They took Nicole, we came here to find you but we got separated and when I found her, it was too late," Jeremy said covering his face with his hands solemnly.

"Oh crap," Dolls said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, the most likely scenario is that they took them all to the same place. We just have to find out where that is." He finished.

Without further delay, the three men jumped into the cruiser and headed to the homestead in search of their missing friends.


	10. kick your sorry ass to fricken kingdom come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been trying to write ahead and make sure that the storyline is clear.
> 
> I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, I had to make it short because the next chapters are really long and I'm trying to split them up a bit.
> 
> And thanks to everyone for commenting it honestly makes my day to see that people have commented and it kinda inspires me to write more, so more comments= More chapters because im an annoying bitch who needs constant validation. But seriously, I love you all.

Nicole groaned as the car hit another bump in the road causing her body to jolt uncomfortably. Just before they had thrown her in the trunk, they had taken her vest and belt meaning that there was nothing cushioning the now frequent blows. The metal dug into her wrists and she winced as she tried to break free once more, but to no avail.

Nicole felt the car swerve and come to a stop and she thought that maybe just maybe they would free her, but no due to the current reality, she knew they had other plans.

She listened attentively as the boots of the men crunched beneath the ground until she heard them make their way towards the trunk. She squinted as the light from the outside world overwhelmed her and she waited for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she could see three men looking down at her, each of them with a nasty smirk planted on their faces.

The same two Revenants that had thrown her into the trunk leaned in and with an inhumane amount of strength lifted her out without even breaking a sweat. However, before advancing any further they forced Nicole onto her knees and held her in place as she squirmed under their grip, forcing the front half of her body roughly into the car to regain control of Nicole who had continued struggling against the men and her restraints.

“C’mon now, struggling like this ain't gonna do you any good.” The well dressed one, Sammy, whispered into her ear.

Before she could reply in any way, he pulled another piece of fabric, which she could only assume was a handkerchief and tied it over her eyes, effectively blindfolding her and plunging her yet again into darkness.

=

The light, although quiet dim, sent spikes of pain through Waverly’s eyes and into the back of her head as she groggily awoke from her comatose state. In an attempt to rub her eyes free of the pain she found her hands bound to the arms of the chair she was sitting on. The shock of the situation sent Waverly into a panic as she fought against the ropes holding her down.

“Babygirl” the weak voice interrupted Waverly’s frenzy and her attention snapped to its source.

“Wynonna!” She half screamed as she spotted her sister bound upright in the corner with her hands tied to an exposed pipe above her head and her body limp.

“where are we? What happened? How long have we-” Waverly started rambling but stopped when she saw the pool of blood under her sister's feet.

“Wynonna, yo-your bleeding Wynonna, what- how-”

“I’m fine ok, it's just a scratch from a piece of glass”

“A scratch doesn’t bleed that much and what glass? How did we get here?” Waverly stuttered worry for her sister's wellbeing overwhelming all other emotions.

“You don’t remember the accident?”

“The _Accident?_ What ar-” The memories that flooded Waverly’s mind and abruptly cut off her use of verbal communication as tears formed and flowed silently down her cheeks. A sudden sense of dread and fear washed over her as she thought about the events to come, she had no doubt that revenants were responsible for their abduction and now that they had the two Earp heirs, god knows what they were going to do to the two sisters.

“Waverly,” Wynonna said weekly pulling the young Earp out of her spiralling thoughts.

“I love you so much babygirl, and I’m so sorry that this is happening, I’m so sorry for everything that _has_ happened and I need you to know that you’re my favourite person in the whole entire world.” Wynona finished her voice breaking into a soft sob as Waverly’s own tears continued to fall.

“I love you too Wynonna, and I’m not saying goodbye-” Waverly stated before being interrupted by a dark figure leaning against the doorframe of the room they had been contained to.

“What a touching sentiment,” The voice said stepping out of the dark and into the views of the two Earp sisters.

“Bobo Del Rey, you fucking son of a bitch,” Wynonna said her eyes narrowing at the tall, pepper haired man who had no doubtlessly been the one responsible for their predicament. “I swear you won’t get away with this.”

“Ahhhh,” He said clicking his teeth and advancing towards Waverly, he gripped her shoulders from behind before saying barely above a whisper.

“I already have. Don’t you see, I have you right where I want you.” His breath was hot against Waverly’s neck as he clicked his teeth again a smirk planted on his face as he moved back into the middle of the room.

“Yeah, but not for long” Waverly said finally building up the courage to say something, anything.

“I bet you the police and all our friends are gonna storm in here any minute and kick your sorry ass to frickin kingdom come.” She screamed her words full of anger and spite. In retrospect, Waverly was proud that she managed to say the entire thing without breaking down. However, Bobo did not elicit the reaction she had expected. Instead of trembling in fear at the thought of getting caught, he set off in a despicable cackle that shook both the Earp sisters to the core.

He stared at Waverly dead in the eyes before saying.

“Bring her in Boys.”

Waverly’s stomach dropped and she even saw Wynonna register what he had just said, they shared a quick glance before turning their attention to the door that had been flung open violently.

They watched as two revenants dragged someone in. The person’s uniform had been all but ruined with blood and grime nearly covering its entirety and Waverly’s heart sunk upon recognition of their matted red hair.

=

After being pulled out of the trunk Nicole had been dragged into what she thought was a cabin in the absolute middle of nowhere, although she tried her best not to show it, she was scared, terrified even. Nicole had been the one responsible for the paperwork and had worked many cases in relation to Bobo Del Rey and his gang and she of all people in Purgatory knows what they are capable of.

After being guided through what she presumed was the front door the sudden stench of booze and cigars hit her like a truck, Nicole had no choice but to heave as she waited for her senses to adjust to the disgusting smell. As they continued to guide her through the quarters she could hear other revenants in the cabin, many of them giving off snark comments which all but made Nicole’s stomach wrench in distaste.

Not long after, the two men beside her came to an abrupt stop and Nicole noticed the cabin went dead silent before hearing the husky voice of their infamous leader Bobo Del Rey.

Bobo looked down at the red-headed officer, recognising her all too well as the dumbfounded cop who was always looking for a way to bust him. His mouth formed into a feral smile as he regarded the prize before him.

“Well, well, well. What have you boys brought me today,” He said watching as the officer before him flinched at the sound of his husky and unforgiving voice.

He advanced upon Nicole his steps heavy against the wooden floor and Nicole felt the fear rising from the pit of her stomach as she felt his breath wisp past her ear.

“I’ve been watching you Deputy Haught” He whispered reciting her name with venom in his words. Nicole’s head tilted to the floor as she tried to quench the tears of pure terror forming underneath the blindfold. Bobo clicked his teeth before forcing her head back up and continuing,

“I know how you constantly try to save the day and that you always have to do good by the people, just like with Waverly.” The sound of Waverly’s name sent Nicole into an internal frenzy and she pounced at the Revenant in front of her but was helplessly held back by the two others who hadn’t abandoned their firm grip on each of her arms in spite of this she changed methods and screamed through the gag defensively at the thought of her angel.

Despite her many efforts to debunk Bobo at that moment all it earned her was the cruel and gut-wrenching laughter that followed, she cowered once again under his touch as he ran his thumb down the base of her jawline before whispering once more.

“Now the fun starts”. The dread Nicole had felt mere moments ago, mixed with the fear she had tried so hard to suppress sent her into a state of paralysis. Just as Bobo turned to walk away and join his other guests Sammy chimed in on the conversation and bobo couldn’t deny the valid question he posed.

“Hey boss, Do you want us to put her downstairs with the others?”

“No, not yet.” Bobo paused contemplating his options before walking to the other side of the room and opening a small wooden door.

“throw her in the closet, for now,” Bobo marvelled at his choice and laughed as he watched his men drag the beaten officer to the opening before throwing her violently to the ground, causing her to release a small yelp as it no doubt hurt as her body hit the floor in the restraints. Bobo witnessed the two men share a brief high five, obviously happy with their efforts, before joining the other men by the table and indulging in a game of cards. It was then that Bobo proceeded with his mission and walked through a back door, down a dimly lit and unkempt flight of stairs, unlocking a final door at the bottom and proceeding into the basement where he had kept his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me HC's on my tumblr if you want cause I'm bored like all the time.
> 
> Tumblr: Yupjustanotherlesbian


	11. How Fucking Ironic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is a VERY long chapter (this is the longest I've ever written)  
> This chapter also introduces the plot for the next several chapters so please give me as much feedback as possible and tell me if it doesn't make sense.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Violence

**Trigger Warning: Violence**

Nicole heard Bobo's voice radiate throughout the house but his exact words were unidentifiable as they were muffled through the closed door of the closet she was trapped in, _‘How fucking ironic’_.

She had been there for at least a couple of hours and Nicole had become restless as the muscles in her body had begun to cramp and the ache of her beaten chest and back was coming in more frequent waves then she could handle. Nonetheless, she refused to give up, in that moment resided to a plan, to hail any form of fight she had left to break free and make a run for it. Although she knew she wouldn’t get far she had to try, because she had something worth fighting for, _Waverly._

When Nicole heard the boots inching there way closer to her mini-hell, she flinched as the door slammed open and sense of her sight could not tell who it was that had come to collect her. It didn’t matter anyway as they hooked their arms through hers and forced her to her feet. Nicole strategically allowed them to guide her a few mere steps before twisting her body out of their grip and running in the opposite direction. She made it a few steps before her ankle caught an obstructing piece of furniture and she went flying into the ground, the impact knocked the wind out of her chest and she was once again left gasping for air.

“Where do you think your going copper” Came a voice that Nicole recognised of the man she had shot. He grabbed her injured shoulder pulling her up to her knees, his thumb applying a painful amount of pressure on the wound as Nicole cowered before him, whimpering helplessly at the situation.

“Grab her, and don’t fuck it up this time you spineless twats,” the voice said again.

Nicole refused to surrender as the two men attained their grip on her again as she found herself being forced down a flight of stairs. She didn’t remember ever going up any stairs so she assumed there must be some sort of basement, the thought of this didn’t sit well for obvious reasons and she fought even more against the men and the rising fear that had divulged its way into the pit of her stomach. She heard the clunk of a bolt as before being forced through another door and into the basement.

In defiance of her captures, Nicole continued to struggle, if she was gonna die she sure as hell wasn’t going to make it easy on them. The revenants followed by Bobo directed her to the middle of the room and once again Nicole felt their leaders breath spike against her neck as he moved in closer.

“I guess the popo’s finally arrived,” He snarled earning a chuckle from his two counterparts. Nicole continued to fight, it’s all she could do, she didn’t want to die. _‘I don’t want to die’_. Her thoughts sent her into a downward spiral until she heard a quiet whimper that broke her heart and reverberated in the pit of her stomach.

“ _Nicole”_

Nicole’s head jolted in recognition trying to find the source, her movements became more frantic as she tried desperately to break free and save the woman she loved, _Yes loved._

“Waverly” she screamed although it was muffled by the gag.

“That’s right lovebirds” Bobo snarled before delivering a forceful punch into Nicole’s stomach causing Nicole to double over in pain and Waverly to jump in her seat, seeing this opportunity of weakness the two revenants by her side forced her down to her knees whilst she was once again left gasping for air.

Before long Bobo descended upon her and with calloused hands gripped a handful of Nicole’s hair.

“Don’t fucking touch her,” Waverly said pulling against her restraints.

“Hey asshole.” Wynonna said her body still limp against her bindings “I’m the heir, I’m the one you want. You know for a fact that Waverly isn’t an Earp so she isn’t an heir, so just kill me and get it fucking over with and let them go.”

His grip on Nicole’s hair tightened and he impulsively removed her blindfold. She squinted as the dim light flooded her senses, but quickly recovered as her sight set upon Waverly.

Now that the blindfold was gone, Waverly could see a small extent of Nicole’s injuries. A cut above her eyebrow, that was in the centre of a growing bruise, had bled profusely and left a trail of dried blood down the side of her face. She also noticed upon further analysis that her bottom lip was busted and swollen and god knows what had happened to her shoulder, _‘Did she get shot?’_ Nevertheless, Waverly’s heart sunk further as their eyes made contact, she could see the blazing hatred within the redhead's golden brown eyes before spotting the fear and worry as Nicole assessed Waverly who was fine except for a few cuts across her cheek and chin from the shattered glass of the wreck.

“What is it, huh, what is it you want Bobo cause you could have damn well killed me by now, so what is it. _What do you want._ ”

Bobo turned the feral snarl returning as he clicked his teeth and replied

“and here I thought Waverly was the smart one. You have something of mine, something your drunk of a father stole from me years ago, and I want it back.”

“What could he have possibly taken to get you this riled up huh?” Wynonna stated as strongly as she could.

Bobo snarls at Wynonna’s ignorance before creeping over to her and whispering inaudibly into her ear. Waverly watched anxiously as Wynonna’s eyes widened in recognition before she began violently shaking her head.

“Daddy” Wynonna whispered “No, I ca-can’t not that, I can’t help you. Please Bobo.”

“What do YOU MEAN NO!” Bobo screamed punching Wynonna in the gut causing her to double over in pain before gripping the edges of her chin and forcing her head up to stare into his evil eyes.

Angry now Wynonna’s mood shifted and she spat in Bobo's face before saying “Like hell I’m gonna help you, you stupid sack of dead flesh.”

A vicious growl erupted from Bobo's throat as he wiped her spit off his face with his sleeve before the feral grin returned.

“Oh don’t worry,” He said turning to Waverly. “I can be _Very_ convincing”

Bobo turned back towards the door where a small group of his men had waited just in case.

“She’s all yours boys.”

Waverly’s stomach dropped at those words and she felt herself go pale. The same helpless feeling returned as the screams from her sister and Nicole were drowned out by the trivial sound of her heart hammering in her head.

Nicole watched, whilst battling her restraints and screaming inaudible threats at bobo, as three revenants descend upon Waverly with the intent to harm her in the worst way possible.

As the first pair of malicious hands grazed down Waverly’s arm, she was flooded with the memories of champ and the many times he had forced himself on her. The fear mixed with the overwhelming memories paralyses Waverly as she dizzily watches the events unfold before her in a blur.

Nicole and Wynonna could do nothing but watch as the three revenants cut free the rope that bound Waverly to the arms of the chair. Waverly felt herself being dragged and thrown on top of the table in the corner and without warning one of the revenants pinned her arms down as the others allowed their hands to roam. Not long after Waverly felt the buttons of her jeans being undone and the disgusting contact forces Waverly out of her trance and she begins fighting back with all her might.

The sudden resistance from the small woman took the revenants by surprise as one of Waverly’s kicks made contact with the sensitive area in between one of their legs and sent him tumbling to the ground in pain. In response to this, the other two grabbed her and threw her frail body harshly against a wall, knocking the breath out of her already damaged chest and collapsing into a mess, she was too weak to get up.

They resume their attack on Waverly who could do nothing but cower in the corner as they advanced upon her yet again. Waverly let out a scream as one of them tore her shirt open and they continued their assault with repugnant hands roaming everywhere, across her back, over her breasts and the nape of her thigh.

All the while Wynonna screamed for them to stop and Nicole fought helplessly against her restraints. However, at one point, she had managed to stagger to her feet and she charged at the man closest to her but was stopped dead in her tracks as Bobo himself, with all the strength he could muster, swung his wrist and made direct contact with Nicole’s nose, sending her tumbling to the ground in agony.

“BOBO” Wynonna screamed trying to get his attention and stop the attack on her baby sister. “PLEASE! BOBO I SWEAR I’LL HELP YOU PLEASE JUST FUCKING STOP, I’M BEGGING YOU”

“Now that’s the spirit.” Bobo replied snarling at the woman before him. “Boys that’s enough playtime for now.” He said turning to his men and snapping his fingers.

The men stop their assault almost immediately and out of spite for the interruption throw Waverly’s shivering body across the room where she lands next to Nicole, whose body racked with silent sobs. Waverly reached out and cupped Nicole’s beaten face, the touch comforting them both as she wiped away tears that flowed due to her pain with her thumb.

The latest blow had caused Nicole’s nose to bleed profusely and Waverly pulled herself forward a placed a soft kiss on its tip, however, the moment is short lived as Waverly felt herself being yanked off of the ground and forced back into the chair where her arms are retied and she’s left bound once again.

“After all this time, why now. Why come after it now.” Wynonna said shaking her head, trying to understand and process what is happening.

“Because. I needed to make sure that you actually had it. And now that I do, your gonna be the one to get it for me.” Bobo replied his eyes burning with hatred towards the heir.

“Wh-What are you even talking about” Waverly muttered her voice barely above a whisper as she continued to shake uncontrollably from the fear and cold that her exposed torso had been subject to.

“Well little one, sit tight cause this is one hell of a story for your history books” Bobo replied before continuing.

“As you know by now John Henry Holliday was not the only one who made a deal with the devil herself, god damned Constance Cloutie. Back way before you were even born your granpappy killed me, sending me to hell like the rest of the scum he dealt with. When the day came and I was resurrected as a revenant I vowed _never_ to go back. So, I made I deal of my own, The stone which forged me and… immortality pendent of sorts. It stops me from dyeing and going back to hell, as a matter of fact, it very much so resembles that of your friend Docs ring. But you father stole it from me in an attempt to put me down for good, but he failed and in return I came after him and his precious daughters.”

“Willa”

“Exactly. I tore the homestead apart in search of it but he hid it somewhere, somewhere only you know how to find. That’s where you come in.” Bobo said finishing his possessive rant and turning to Wynonna. “Your gonna go find it, and get it for me.”

“I-I remember daddy coming home one night, he had a silver chain and the ring, it looked like docs. B-but I never saw it again, I swear to god I have no idea where it is” Wynonna said.

“You my dear are the dumbest heir to ever hold the Earp name.” Bobo said trailing over to Wynonna.

“No shit Sherlock” Wynonna said, looking at Waverly an idea formed in her head. “But all three of us, right Me, Waves and Red over here, we can put our heads together and find your stupid ring.”

Waverly feels a sudden glimpse of hope as she eagerly watched Wynonna bargain for their release. Bobo was taken aback by the proposition, however, upon further thought he slowly nod his head before pacing over to Wynonna and cutting her down, watching as her frail body fell to the floor and she clutched her injured side. 

On instinct, Wynonna reached into her boot in search of peacemaker.

“You don’t think I’m stupid now, do you” Bobo snarls at the notion.

Ignoring Bobo Wynonna pushes herself to her hands and knees and drags herself towards Waverly and untying her from the chair. Waverly falls to her knees and embraces her sister, pushing her head into Wynonna’s chest for comfort before hearing Nicole’s soft whimpers for help.

Waverly is by her side in an instant. She pulls Nicole’s head into her lap and removes the gag from her mouth, she traces the cut on her lip with her thumb whilst stroking the side of Nicole’s face, trying to comfort her as much as possible. Wynonna shortly joins her sisters side, still clutching her hip.

“the handcuffs” Waverly whispered kissing Nicole’s forehead. “Give me the keys” She said staring up at Bobo who once again had a feral smile plastered on his face.

He clicks his tongue before stating. “Now hold on sweet cheeks, the deputy stays with me.” Waverly’s stomach dropped and she gripped Nicole tighter.

“W-What do you mean?”

“Call it leverage sweetheart.” Bobo snarled

“Like hell I’m leaving her with you.” She replied positioning her body in between Nicole and Bobo in an attempt to protect her.

“I’m afraid you really don’t have a choice. She stays with me until I get what I want.” Bobo said motioning towards Nicole whose eyes now burned with pure hatred.

“You won’t get away with this. We’re leaving with Nicole or not at all you freak” Waverly spat. “Isn’t that right Wynonna.” She said turning to her sister although her face didn’t offer the supportive expression she expected and instead Wynonna turned to Nicole.

“Nicole I-”

“It’s ok.” Nicole interrupted; her voice scratchy, she nodded to Wynonna in agreement, they both knew what had to be done, _for Waverly_. Nicole turned back to Waverly whose eyes had glazed over with tears.

 _“It’s ok.”_ She repeated kissing Waverly’s hand that had cupped her face. Waverly shook her head furiously.

“No. please” Waverly said turning to Wynonna “Please, Wynonna _I love her_.” Nicole's heart skipped a beat and the tears that had built fell freely at the sight of her beloved declaring her feelings for her. But the moment is short lived as Bobo motioned to his men and they advanced upon the three women.

One of them grabs Wynonna who is too weak to protest and instead allows herself to be taken away, whilst Waverly clung to Nicole for dear life refusing to let go until one of the revenants slap her harshly across the face. The sting springs fresh tears from her eyes.

“Waves, it’s ok. Go.” Nicole says weakly, unable to deal with seeing Waverly in pain.

Two men now have a hold of Waverly who is subdued with the threat of another slap and is dragged away screaming. “NO, WAIT PLEASE. NICOLE!”

Nicole is left bound and helpless as her body shook with sobs of fear, pain and relief. Because now she knew, that Waverly was safe.

=

Jeremy, Doc and Dolls had wasted no time and were currently on the only road that lead straight to the homestead, so if something happened it had to have been here.

Their instincts were correct. A mere mile away from the Homestead they spotted the blue and white pick up in a complete wreck. They jumped out of their car and inspected the wreck for any signs of Wynonna and Waverly.

“Shit” Dolls mumbled once they came to the conclusion that the Earp sisters weren’t there.

“What are you thinking Dolls” Doc said caressing his beard as If in thought about what to do himself.

“We should go and set up camp at the homestead, We’ll come up with a plan about what to do there.” Dolls replied heading back to the car.

Jeremy followed silently, the guilt of not helping Nicole had consumed him over the past hour and he could only hope that there will be an opportunity in the future to make up for it.

With the mission on their minds, the three men sped off towards the homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments about what you think about this chapter, all our advice has helped me massively in writing this so keep them coming :)


	12. Tell Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I'm sorry i have some badish news for yall,  
> I will be going on holiday soon (As in like I fly out this Wednesday) and i will not have access to the internet which means no AO3 or Tumblr (rip me). So I will not be updating for approximately 3 weeks however i will have my laptop and will be working on this story and my other series (heh check it out if u like smut) in my downtime so when i get back i will be uploading a shit load to make it up to you all.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and a special thanks to the people who take time out of their day to comment, the comments mean so much to me and honestly ive been going through a really hard time lately and some days reading the comments on this story no joke gave me a reason to live. so thank you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Waverly cried weakly into the thin fabric of the blindfold. Watching Nicole lay there helplessly as she was dragged to her undesirable freedom had broken a small and fragile part of her heart. To make matters worse minutes after she was ripped from her sister's arms and they were forced in opposite directions.

Waverly flinched as the speeding car she was trapped in came to a sudden stop and she muffled her whimpers when she heard their boots thud softly against the ground as they approached the trunk an opened it.

Waverly was too weak to fight any more, her body and mind were physically drained and at this point the only thing giving her a will to live was her newfound mission to save her beloved. She allowed herself to be carried out of the trunk and thrown to the ground but was surprised to feel her fall being cushioned by a thick layer of grass.

“Until next time girly,” She heard one of the revenant's snarl before hearing the car drive off in the direction it came.

Once she felt it was safe enough Waverly tugged at the rope binding her wrists behind her back and was surprised to find it fall off without any resistance, she had been too scared to even attempt to move beforehand and face the wrath of the men she was at the mercy of. After rubbing her sore wrists briefly, she removed the blindfold and squinted as she waited for her eyes to readjust to the moonlight.

Waverly looked around recognising her surroundings immediately, they had dropped her on the field just outside of the homesteads fence line. A wave of relief washed over her as she felt closer to home, However, her mind drifted as she remembered the person she shared that home with, Wynonna.

Just as quickly as it had arrived the relief was replaced with worry and dread as Waverly rose to her feet and leaned against the fence as her legs buckled from underneath her. From the higher vantage point she saw a drape in the long grass in front of her. Not caring to think ahead Waverly ran desperately towards the patch of grass and gave off a small yelp when she saw her sister lying there.

Ecstatic to find Wynonna safe, Waverly dropped to the ground beside her and untied her sisters hands before removing her blindfold. After doing this she shook Wynonna's shoulders frantically, trying to stir her sister out of the state of unconsciousness they had left her in. She didn’t respond.

Waverly felt something shift in the pit of her stomach as she shook Wynonnas body harder. _Something was wrong_. Under the dim light of the moon, Waverly had failed to see the pool of blood stained into the grass surrounding her sister’s side. When her eyes adjusted properly she immediately recognised the discolouration in the ground and subsequently remembered the wound Wynonna had sustained during the crash.

“WYNONNA, WYNONNA CAN YOU HEAR ME.” Waverly screamed desperately trying to get a response although none came. In the spur of the moment, Waverly reached over and placed two fingers of against Wynonna’s neck, checking for a pulse. Her heart pounded relentlessly in her head as she felt a weak heartbeat reverberate onto her fingertips and moved on to see if her sister was breathing, she breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Wynonna’s chest shallowly rise and fall. _She was alive_.

Using the blindfold as a makeshift gauze Waverly applied pressure to the wound trying to stop it from bleeding.

“HELP, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME” She screamed although she knew that the nearest house was miles up the road and that nobody would hear her. However, the cry for help resonated through the land, bouncing off the tree line and eventually making it to the homestead where it was heard by the three men.

Doc, Dolls and Jeremy had huddled around the kitchen table after finding no sign of the missing Earps. They sat in silence trying to form any useful ideas to pitch to each other as the hours passed by. The cry for help was so sharp Jeremy fell off his chair at the sound whilst Dolls’ and Docs head swivelled in the direction of the source.

“Waverly?!” Jeremy said glancing at the two other men before they all ran out in search of the young Earp they had so desperately heard. They made it to the outer fence within minutes and searched for signs of life. Unable to stand the silence and desperate to find his missing friends Jeremy screamed.

“WAVERLY, WAVERLY WAS THAT YOU?!”

There was a painful silence before a small voice came back mere meters away from their current position.

“IM HERE, PLEASE HELP ME JEREMY PLEASE!”

It was Doc who spotted Waverly through the overgrown grass and without hesitation; the other two men followed him. Waverly heard the footsteps approach her and tears sprung free from her eyes as she felt Doc by her side.

“Wynonna,” Doc whispered before looking to Jeremy and Dolls who had trailed a few seconds behind.

“Shit, Waverly what happened,” Dolls said placing an ear to Wynonnas chest.

Waverly froze unable to form the proper words she needed and she fell into a shaky sob instead.

“Not now Dolls.” Doc said looking up at him as Jeremy ran to Waverlys side and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

“C’mon, shes injured we have to get her inside and call for help.” Dolls said shuffling his arms underneath Wynonna’s thighs and back before lifting her into the air and running back to the homestead.

With the homestead now in sight Waverly ran through its doors, she finally felt safe. She watched as Doll’s, who was very out of breath, placed wynonna on the empty kitchen table and Waverly ran to her sisters side, reapplying pressure to the wound as Dolls slumped over the kitchen counter trying to catch his breath.

“Jeremy, go get the old linens from the back of the closet and Doc grab the vodka from the shelf” Waverly said her brain going through the steps on how to best deal with the situation. Jeremy came running out of the hallway with old, bleached sheets in hand, Waverly snatched them from him and placed it over her sisters side. Dolls had regained his composure and stood by Waverly waiting for the younger Earps instructions on what to do.

“Waverly what do you need me to do.” He said his breath still shaky

“Go and get the truck ready, we need to get her to hospital.” Waverly said watching as he ran out the front door, keys in hand.

Waverly had just begun applying more pressure before hearing a muffled moan and seeing Wynonna’s eyes flutter open.

“Waves” She whispered weakly.

“Hey Nonna its ok, we’ve got you alright it’s gonna be ok.” Waverly said caressing her sister’s cheek. Wynonna nodded softly before locking her dark brown eyes with Waverly and motioning towards the pocket of her coat.

“Wh-What is it?” Waverly said only to see that Wynonna’s eyes had closed once again. Seconds later Dolls burst in through the front door.

“The cars ready, lets move.” He said walking around the table and preparing to lift Wynonna again but Waverly stopped him.

“Wait, check that pocket.” She said watching as Dolls simply obeyed and riffled through Wynonna’s coat pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. Waverly looked at it and motioned for Dolls to open and read it, if Wynonna needed her to know it was there it must be important.

He unfolded the paper with Jeremy and Doc looking over his shoulder, Waverly watching his eyebrows furrow with an unrecognisable emotion before turning it around and allowing Waverly to read it for herself.

Written on the paper in smudged black ink was a single instruction. **_Tell nobody, No Cops, No friends, No one. Or else._**

Waverly’s head began to spin and she felt herself go limp before hitting the wooden floors beneath her.

The boys were worried and confused. What did that letter mean? But they had no time to worry about that right now as Wynonna bled out onto the kitchen table and Waverly lay unconscious on the floor.

Dolls took up Waverly’s position and started applying pressure to Wynonna’s wound as Doc lifted Waverly onto the nearby couch, running into the kitchen to grab a damp towel before returning and placing it on Waverly’s forehead.

“What do we do” Jeremy said rubbing the back of his neck furiously.

“We can't take her to the hospital, something happened to them and whatever it was somebody doesn’t want us going to the police and if we take her to the hospital with a stab wound their first protocol is to get the police involved. Jeremy you’re a doctor right?” Dolls said his words clear and precise. Although Jeremy faltered at the mention of medical skills.

“Wh-What, no im a scientist I know basically nothing about the human anatomy.” Jeremy replied to Dolls

“I on the other hand am a qualified doctor.” Doc interrupted “Don’t you lot forget that I was a dentist back in the old days.” He finished standing by Dolls’ side.

“The bleeding has stopped to a substantial nature, I do not believe anything bad has been damaged or she would be a lot worse at the present time. All we need to do is close the wound.” Doc said confidently “Jeremy run upstairs and grab the sewing kit out of Waverly’s room, its best we do this before she comes to.”

With a needle thread and sterilized on behalf of the vodka Doc motioned for Doll’s to remove the makeshift gauze and he poured a generous amount of booze over the wound before stitching it up with steady hands. Now that the wound was closed the bleeding had all but stopped and Doc instructed Dolls to dress the wound as he walked over to the sink and washed the blood off his hands. Jeremy, who couldn’t really stand the slightly gruesome sight, had tended to Waverly. He kept the cloth damp and welcomed Waverly back to reality once she regained consciousness.

“Is she ok?” Waverly said sitting bolt upright as she came to.

“Yes, Doc fixed her up, she’ll be fine.” Jeremy said grabbing a hold of Waverly’s hand in an attempt to comfort her. The motion however made Waverly jump, memories of the days events flooded her as she leapt out of Jeremy’s reach.

“Hey, Hey I’m sorry I was just trying to-” Waverly cut Jeremy off before he could finish.

“NO no no, Jeremy I-Im sorry its just that-” tears flooded her eyes and they trickled down her cheek in a steady stream.

“You don’t have to tell me, not yet.” Jeremy said trying to support her with words instead.

Waverly nodded softly before turning to the table wear Wynonna lay wrapped in a blanket.

“We should put her to bed, she’ll be more comfortable that way.” Waverly said walking up and grabbing her sisters hand, she swears she felt a squeeze but abandoned the idea as soft snores erupted from older Earp. She watched as Doc and Dolls collectively carried her across the house and placed her gently onto the bed moving aside to let Waverly tuck her in.

As Waverly left the room Dolls motioned for her to come and sit by the fire with him, not long after Jeremy and Doc joined them and they sat in silence until Dolls spoke.

“Waverly, I know It’s hard, but we need to know what happened.” 

Waverly nodded before allowing a blanket to be draped over her shoulders as she recounted the events of the past 24 hours.

After 15 minutes of vivid details Waverly wraps up her story whipping the tears from her face and looking up at the three men who shared a brief glance with each other before turning their attention back to Waverly.

“So officer Haught, she was there?” Jeremy said waves of guilt passing through him once more. Waverly simply nodded.

“Waverly, you’ve been through enough today. Go get some rest.” Dolls said motioning towards the staircase that led to her room. Waverly smiled, a sad smile, before slowly making her way upstairs.

Once she was in her room Waverly removed her torn shirt and threw it to the corner of the room, out of sight before slipping off her jeans. She put on her sleepwear and climbed into bed, burrowing under the piles of blankets in an attempt to feel safe. It didn’t work as her mind shifted to Nicole and how she had just left her there in the hands of a madman.

Waverly loved Wynonna with all her heart but she felt something different with Nicole, the love they shared was secure, safe. Without even thinking Waverly jumped back out of bed and grabbed the jacket that she had all but stolen from Nicole and slipped it on. She buried her face into it and reminisced in the faint smell of Nicole the worn jacket had left. Waverly walked back across the room to her bed but out of the corner of her eye she noticed something hidden just under the waistline of her discarded jeans. She lifted them and saw a piece of paper fall out of the back pocket. She unfolded it and her stomach dropped as she read its contents.

**_Meet in the alley behind Shorty’s @ 1pm. Tell No One._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, quick question, do you guys want me to do a summary for the chapters at the beginning? I haven't done them cause frankly I'm a lazy bitch but if you guys want I will start adding them, let me know in the comments.


	13. That Smarts Like a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and the gang try to find the ring before its too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha so Yay I'm back!  
> I am so so sorry that I haven't updated this in forever but a bunch of shit went down and if I'm being honest I am still not doing too good, but I am back to doing something I love, writing. Thank you so much for your patience and I will most likely update regularly on Mondays now! Comments would be really appreciated because I haven't written in so long and I was feeling really rusty so do excuse the next couple of chapters if they are bad, I just trying to get the hang of it again.

Consciousness came to Wynonna slowly. It started from her toes and slowly made its way up her body until her eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times to wade off the light that now overwhelmed her senses. She lay on her back tucked tightly into the blankets, the same way her mother used to do it so that she wouldn’t roll off the bed. Wynonna smiled at the pleasant memory and she allowed it to reach her eyes when she realised it must have been Waverly. _Waverly?!_

The moment of bliss was over and she pulled herself into a sitting position “Shit, Waverly!” The motion as well as the shout sent a wave of pain through her abdomen and up her spine. Wynonna doubled over clutching her side in an attempt to wade off the pain before feeling a set of arms rest on her shoulders pulling her into an embrace. She pushed herself further into their chest taking in the scent of his crisp aftershave.

Dolls pressed his lips to her temple sending waves of warmth to combat the pain she awoke with.

“Hey” Wynonna whispered into his ear pulling his arms closer to herself.

“Hey, are you ok? You took a bad hit. How’s the pain, do you need anything? Hold on I’ll go get you some-”

“Dolls” Wynonna said snapping him out of his rant. Over the course of their rocky relationship, Wynonna had gotten to see the different sides that Dolls’ personality had and the rambling about her safety wasn’t new. She pressed her forehead against his and they hovered like that for a minute before he closed the distance and connected their lips. After they had savoured the moment of bliss Wynonna pulled away and rubbed the rest of the sleep from her eyes before asking a trivial question.

“What time is it?” Dolls chuckled slightly at the question before peering at the watch on his wrist.

“It’s about ten past six.” He replied

“In the Morning?! Jesus” Wynonna said her eyes widening comically before falling down back onto the pillows that lined her bed. Her mind still raced trying to find an explanation as to how she had ended up here in her bed.

“Dolls, what happened? How did I get here?” She said turning to face him. His glare hardened for a minute trying to figure out what to say.

“Do you not remember anything.” He asked wearily

“Oh, Yeah, like I remember what happened but I don’t remember getting back here? Wait how do you know?”

“Waverly.” Dolls replied simply allowing Wynonna to piece together what had happened as to not push her past a line.

“Where is she?” Wynonna asked

Dolls peered over his shoulder out of her room and in the direction of the dining room. Wynonna followed his gaze before pulling herself up and off the bed.

“Wow easy there cowgirl” Dolls said catching her as she stumbled on her feet, Wynonna clutched her abdomen in an attempt to dull the sudden pain before doubling over into his arms.

“Fuck” She breathed into his chest. “That smarts like a bitch”

Dolls chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of her head

“You’re in pretty bad shape, so lets just take this easy ok” Dolls said before wrapping his arm around her waist and allowing her to lean all the weight of her right side on him.

After a couple of stumbles, Wynonna had made it into the dinning room, she looked towards the kitchen table and saw Waverly sitting there with her head in her hands. The shuffling of their collective footsteps had caught the young earps attention as she raised her head and turned to face her sister.

“Hey” Wynonna said a small smile appearing at the corners of her mouth

“Hey” Waverly replied, her voice soft but hoarse. Wynonna nudged Dolls shoulder forward and he helped her pull out a chair and sit beside her forlorn sister at the table. They sat in silence for a minute, before Wynonna reached across and took hold of Waverlys hand.

“We’ll get her back, I promise” Waverly couldn’t help the few tears that streamed down her face as she nodded in response, Wynonna leaned forward and wiped her tears with her thumb.

Wynonna looked quickly around the room and saw Jeremy snoring softly on the couch and Doc sitting on the porch with a lit cigarette planted between his teeth.

Sensing what Wynonna was thinking Dolls made his way over to the couch and awoke Jeremy then tapped on the window of the porch signalling for Doc to come inside before sitting down at the table next to Wynonna.

The silence between them continues for what feels like hours before Dolls finally breaks it.

“We need a plan” Everyone turns to face him and nods in agreement. “From what I know so far our best shot is to comply with the abductors” He finishes

“I agree” Doc chimes in “We have to find that ring” At the mention of the jewelled object Waverly looked to Wynonna whos gaze hadn’t wavered off of the table.

“Wynonna, you said you saw da- Ward with the ring. Are you sure you don’t know where it might be?” Waverly said.

Wynonna looked up at her sister and sighed “Babygirl I know exactly where that ring is”

Waverlys head tilted to the side as a quizzical look cascaded her face. “Then why did you lie to Bobo”

“Waves” Wynonna sighed before continuing, “If he knew that I knew where it was he wouldn’t have let you go”

Waverlys stomach dropped at the revelation and she felt a small spark of anger ignite somewhere within her. “What about Nicole” Waverly says sternly new tears blurred her vision and threatened to spill over.

Wynonna sighs once again before placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry waves, sometimes I cant save everyone.” Wynonna says before dropping her gaze to the floor and withdrawing her hand from her sisters shoulder. Waverly wiped at her eyes before nodding in acknowledgement.

It was Jeremy who spoke next, “Don’t worry Waves, Wynonna knows where it is, we can just go get it and then go get your girl back” He said hope and determination engulfing his words. Waverly looked to him and for the first time in 48 hours she smiled.

“about that” Wynonna’s tone instantly tinged the mood as they now knew she was about to say something that should make this way harder than it should be. “The ring is gone”

Everyone looked to her in defeat.

“What do you mean gone” Dolls said softly

Wynonna looked at every individual seated around the table before setting her gaze out the window, she watched the grass flow through the wind as the sun peaked over the mountains in the horizon. “I believe the ring in question is still wrapped around daddy’s neck on a silver chain” Wynonna could feel everyone’s stares burn into her but she focused on the sunrise in front of her.

“are you saying, that this demons ring is buried six feet under with you pa” Doc said stroking his moustache and breaking the shocked silence.

Wynonna just nods.

“we can’t- we can’t dig up his grave” Waverly says, her voice cracking mid-sentence.

“Babygirl, I don’t think we have a choice”

“I mean come on there has to be another way-”

“There isn’t” Wynonna says sternly and Waverly flinches.

“Actually,” Jeremy says breaking through the tension that had settled over the table. “This is not a solution to the entire problem but I think it might help.” He pauses waiting for permission to continue, Waverly nods her head at him and he proceeds. “I can use my laser optical coherence topographer.”

“In English please Chetri” Wynonna said tapping her fingers softly against the table.

“I can scan the, um, the grave and see if the ring is actually there before we go digging it up.” Silence fell amongst them.

“Well its better than nothing.” Waverly said reaching over and squeezing her sisters hand. Wynonna nods in agreement and the group start to form a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave a comment cause that will light up my day and make all of this worth it! and that way I know people are still kinda interested :))


	14. Track Him Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang work together to find the ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I HAVE A MATH TEST IN LIKE 4 HOURS BUT HERES THE CHAPTER ITS PRETTY SHITTY SO GO SCREAM AT ME ON TUMBLR.
> 
> side note: I appreciate ALL of the comments you guys have left, Not gonna lie some of them made me cry *cough* Ganna *cough* BonnieAWelch *cough* so keep em coming! :))))

Waverly stormed into the black badge office with Doc and Jeremy not far behind. They had formed a plan and had each decided that whilst Wynonna stayed back at the homestead with Dolls to recover, the rest of the gang would grab the equipment they needed from the office and make their way over to the graveyard where Ward was buried.

They pulled up to the gates of the cemetery and walked through the aerie site towards the granite stone engraved with ‘Earp’. Jeremy and Waverly set up the equipment as Doc stood to the side, he didn’t know how to work the cars stereo let alone help put together such advanced technology.

Once the device was set up Jeremy turned to Waverly and opened his laptop.

“Ok, here we go” He said typing a command into the machine which started whirring with sound shortly after. They gathered around Jeremy, peering over his shoulder at the screen and watched as the image came into view.

“Its- Its not there is it.” Waverly said

“I, um, I’m gonna run the scan one more time to be sure” Jeremy said as he typed at his computer again.

However, the second screening would show the same thing, the ring was not there and now they had nothing. They packed up all the equipment and drove dejectedly back to the homestead, Waverly watched as the sun continued to inch its way up and into the sky, it was barely eight am and she shivered at the remembrance of the note. She was running out of time.

Dolls met them on the porch of the homestead and the three explained what they found. They walked into the house and the smell of bacon filled their senses. To their surprise Wynonna was stood in the kitchen placing the last pieces of food onto a plate, Jeremy went straight for the food and was followed eagerly by Doc. Waverly however took up her previous positon on the table.

After the men had settled in the kitchen and were, eating happily Wynonna walked over with her plate of food and a bowl of Waverly’s favourite cereal. She winced as she sat down beside her sister but brushed it off quickly and gave the bowl to her sister. Waverly smiled up at her in thanks before returning her gaze to a particularly interesting spot of wood in the table.

“The ring wasn’t there was it” Wynonna said as she began eating the contents of her plate. Waverly shook her head before picking up the spoon and beginning to eat as well.

“I don’t understand, it should be there it can’t be anywhere else,” Wynonna said as she shoved some bacon into her mouth.

“Yeah,” Waverly said fiddling with the chunks of granola floating in the almond milk with her spoon. She didn’t have the heart to tell Wynonna right now that she didn’t like it anymore and that she hadn’t had it since she was 17 when she was still living with Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis.

A couple more minutes passed by and Wynonna had disposed of her now empty plate and was fiddling with an undone stitch in her shirt. Waverly’s shout drew her from her actions as she directed her attention to her younger sister.

“Wynonna, Uncle Curtis he had the ring” Waverly yelled as she slammed an open palm into the table. Wynonnas face turned from a stunned expression to a smile, “We can go check Gus’ old house and see if we find it there” The brunette said already pulling on her shoes.

Wynonna turned to the men still standing in the kitchen and said “You heard her, To the Mcready’s we go!”

=

The gang where seated together once again in the living room of Gus’ old house. They had trashed the place in search of the ring and Jeremy had already concluded that it was not under the tomatoes. Waverly felt completely and utterly defeated, no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t find the god damn ring and reality was starting to square in on her as she thought about Nicole. God Nicole had looked bad when she had left and she had forced herself not to think about it but now that she was, Waverly couldn’t help but worry because what if she never saw her again what if she never saw the woman who loved her again, what if her protector was gone forever. _Wait_. Champ.

“Fuck” Waverly spat abruptly. Everybody starred at her stunned.

“Waves what is it” Wynonna said placing a hand on her sisters leg. Waverly scooted away from the touch and Wynonna retreated her hand instantly. “Talk to me waves” Wynonna said softly.

“Champ” Waverly whispered but Wynonna heard. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before continuing. “Champ used to work for uncle Curtis,” She started simply “And when we- when we were together he would do other jobs for other people and he would steal from them, I know he used to do it because he would brag about it.”

“What kind of stuff would he steal?” Dolls asked

Waverly gave off an unnerving chuckle before replying, “He used to steal rings, _Fudging_ rings.” Waverly replied shaking her head, she looked at wynonna before continuing. “and guess where he used to keep them” Waverly asked another giggle starting to manifest.

“Where” Wynonna asked urging her sister to continue.

“On a silver chain in his night stand” Waverly couldn’t help it now, the laughter burst within her chest and she clutched her stomach as she continued to laugh and tears started falling.

Everyone was stunned into silence and the room was only filled with Waverly’s hysterical giggling, eventually Wynonna came back to reality and moved towards her sister. She knew that touching her may not be the best thing to do right now but she had no clue how to calm her down. Wynonna grabbed each of Waverly’s shoulders and shook them hard stunning the younger Earp out of her hysteria.

“Waverly so you still have them, the rings are they at your old house still?” Wynonna said trying to maintain the brunnettes focus

“Nope, he took them with him” Waverly replied “he probably wanted to porn them for extra cash whilst on the run” she finished.

“So that means we have to track him down” Jeremy said from his place on the couch.

“We have been Haught and I have been looking for him ever since- ever since the incident” Dolls interjected “Haught was running point on the case, she knows more than I do.”

“We can go to the station and look through her case files, I’m sure there must be something in there” Wynonna said and everyone nodded there heads in agreement. “Ok then to the station” Wynonna said before standing up and marching back outside and to the car with everyone else hot on her heels.

=

The gang had gathered in BBD’s office after collecting everything they could find on the case. Papers, reports and case files lay messily on top of a table as dolls and Jeremy worked together to pin important elements to the board in front of them. Waverly had mustered up all of her strength to look into the files, many of them portraying her as the victim. Soon enough Waverly couldn’t handle it anymore and she left the office and walked across the hallway and to Nicole’s desk. She sat in her chair and brought her knees up to her chin and buried her face in them, she rocked back and forth a little to try and calm herself down and it eventually worked. Waverly smiled down at the desk in front of her, it was so organised and clean with two stacks of cases to the right and what looked to be a thousand year old desktop to the left. Next to it there was a little note pad that had a list of reminders written on it and then a clock. Waverly jumped at the realisation of the time, it was nearly 12:50, _‘how has time passed so damn quick’_ she thought to herself as she got up and left the station and headed in the direction of shorty’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry it's so short, im still tryna kick writers blocks ass.


	15. True Love, How Tragic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly meets the person who left the note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a new chapter for ya, Nicole makes a lengthy appearance and I hope you enjoy :))

Waverly ran through the small carpark of shorty’s and then down the back alleyway. She stopped outside the back door and leaned against the wall to try and catch her breath.

“I thought you weren’t gonna show” a harsh voice whispered out of the dark of the alley.

Waverly jumped and turned in the direction of the voice.

“What do you want Bobo” Waverly spat into the darkness. A feral chuckle echoed through the alley as Bobo stepped into the light.

“Clever little sparrow aren’t you” He said as she took slow steps towards her as if he was stalking his prey.

Waverly retreated into the wall behind her, “I’m not going to ask again, what do you want.” Waverly said as sternly as she could, trying and failing to not let any fear seep into her words. Bobo was now upon her standing mere inches away.

“Ah you see, I just want to know when I can get my ring back” He said clicking his jaw as he placed a hand on the wall next to Waverly’s head. As scared and intimidated as she may be a plan formed in Waverly’s head and she knew exactly what she needed to do.

“Oh right about that, quiet a funny story actually, you see my dad had the ring but of course Ward is not my real dad but we thought that maybe he had it but we checked ya know six feet under and he didn’t. So we went to my Uncles old house, you remember that place right cause you killed him there right, and well it wasn’t there either and so now we think my ex boyfriend has it and well it’s a bit of a pickle. But you see the only one who can find him is Nicole” Waverly said in a sweet voice

“Don’t play games with me little girl” Bobo snarled down at her.

“I’m not. Now if you want your stupid little ring, I need to see Nicole, right now. Take me to her and I can find it” Waverly said firmly.

Bobo’s brows furrowed in thought, he was obviously weighing out his options and with a huff he finally replied.

“Follow me.”

Waverly followed him back down the alley and to the carpark. He stopped in front of a rusted old car and reached into the backseat and pulled out a length of rope before pushing Waverly’s body up against the car and forcing her hands behind her back, Waverly yelped when he tightened the rope around her wrists into a knot. He then covered her eyes with a stained piece of fabric before picking her up and placing her in the trunk.

=

It felt like they had been driving for hours and a sense of relief washed over Waverly’s body as she felt the car come to a stop. The relief was quickly replaced with fear as she heard footsteps in the gravel approaching the trunk.

“Come now” Bobo said as he removed her from the trunk and placed her upright on her feet “time for a lovers reunion” he snarled into her ear. Bobo untied her arms and she rubbed and the burns on her wrist so soothe them, she attempted to lift the blindfold but bobo caught hold of her hand, “Patience” he said as tightened his grip on her wrist and led her toward the desolated cabin.

Waverly stumbled into the doorway and continued to follow bobos lead as she heard the door cringe on its hinges and shut behind her. He led her into the house and through another door which led to a familiar set of stairs. Waverly’s heart started beating faster and faster as she heard a bolt slide out of place and another door open. Suddenly, Bobo shoved her hard and she fell down the last few stairs and into the basement.

“I’ll leave you two alone” He chuckled as she locked the door behind him.

Waverly lay on the floor winded for a moment until she heard her name.

_“Waves”_

Waverly bolted upright, tore the blindfold off, and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim light before she spotted the vibrant red hair hunched over in the corner.

“Baby” She screamed as she dashed across the room and dropped down to her knees in front of the officer.

“Waverly I- I don’t understand why are you-” Nicole mumbled incoherently.

“Shhh, Its ok, everything’s gonna be ok I’ve got you.” Waverly whispered as she tucked short fiery locks of hair behind Nicole’s ears. Waverly cupped the sides of nicoles head and began assessing the many injuries present on her face, the most obvious had been the laceration above her eyebrow that had left a dried trail of blood that took up nearly the entire half of her face. Next to that Waverly couldn’t tell if it was the dim light and shadows of the room but she could swear Nicoles nose was a shade of purple.

Without removing her hands completely waverly leaned back on her heels to get a look at the rest of the woman in front of her. Nicole was situated in the corner of the basement, her hands where no longer restrained behind her back and instead they had been recuffed in front of her stomach, the skin of the red heads wrists was blistered and bruised. Waverly’s stomach dropped as she spotted the thick chain that was attached to a mount on the opposing wall wrapped around Nicole’s neck and held in place with a sterling silver lock.

“Tell me where it hurts the most” Waverly said looking into nicoles eyes as she traced her thumb over Nicole’s top lip, being sure to avoid the swollen one beneath it.

Nicole shook her head trying to rid the fuzziness that was clouding her senses but it did nothing except make her dizzier and make the black splotches in her vision grow wider. Waverly saw the obvious disorientation in her girlfriend and began to worry.

“Hey its ok, you’ve probably got a really bad concussion,” Waverly said before bringing her lips to plant a soft kiss on Nicole’s forehead, the red head visibly relaxed at the motion. Nicole lifted her hands to hold Waverly’s face, mirroring what the brunette was doing to her. Waverly turned her head and kissed the ivory skin of Nicole’s palm.

The two were broken from their moment of peace by the sound of the bolted door opening. Behind it revealed a man in an old western style suit, he walked into the room carrying a tray on which there were two sandwiches and two bottles of water. He placed them beside Waverly, who nodded in thanks, before tipping his Stetson and leaving with the door closed behind him.

Waverly picked up the first water bottle and opened it before bringing it to Nicoles lips, beckoning her to drink. Nicole held her hands over waverlys on the bottle as she proceeded to take several large gulps, only stopping when the dizziness the task caused became too much to bare.

Waverly then picked up a sandwich, its contents seemed to be a basic peanut butter and jam sandwich. Wordlessly she placed it in nicoles hands, allowing the vulnerable woman to eat at her own pace before pouring a small amount of water in the plate and using it as a petri dish. Waverly then got up and walked across the room to where she had discarded the piece of cloth used as a blindfold.

When she was once again kneeling in front of Nicole she tore the blindfold into four even pieces and then dabbed a piece of fabric into the plate of water and began swabbing at the dried blood on the side of her face.

“Lets get you cleaned up shall we” Waverly said with a small smile as Nicole continued to eat.

Eventually Waverly moved onto the dried blood under her nose and when Nicole had finished with her sandwich she pressed the damp cloth onto her busted lip which made her flinch, Waverly retracted her hand immediately with a triad of sorries. Next Waverly thoroughly cleaned out the cuts engraved into both of her wrists from the hand cuffs and used two of the smaller pieces of fabric to carefully bandage them. After this she moved onto Nicoles shoulder, the majority of the uniformed sleeve had been tainted with blood and upon first glance of the cut waverly could tell it would need stitches. After cleaning it out just like the others she wrapped it with the larger piece of fabric.

After finishing the diminishing task waverly looked down at Nicole with an unreadable expression.

“So, how do I look” Nicole said with a small smile as she rested her heavy head on the concrete behind her.

“beautiful, as always my love.” Waverly said shuffling in her position so that her legs where on either side of Nicole’s and when she moved into the embrace she rested her chin on top of matted red hair. Nicole leaned into the embrace and pressed her face into Waverly’s chest, taking in the all too familiar smell of bubble-gum and lavender.

“Why are you here Waves” Nicole mumbled almost incoherently.

Waverly tensed at the question, her grip on Nicole tightening before she pulled herself back to look into golden brown orbs.

“We need you” She said simply before resting her forehead against Nicoles.

“and I need you” Nicole replied, unfortunately misinterpreting the answer.

“Nicole” Waverly said, her voice cracking as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. “I need you to know that I love you, and I promise everything will make sense soon”

Nicole pulled back confused with what Waverly had just said. However, her thoughts were interrupted as the bolted door swung open revealing Bobo and three of his men. Nicole’s hold on Waverly tightened until Waverly turned to face bobo, pulling herself out of their embrace.

“Its time little one” Bobo said jerking his head toward the two women.

Waverly nodded slowly in acknowledgment to his words and turned back to Nicole. She cupped the read heads face again before surging forward and capturing her lips. Nicole flinched at the pressure on her busted lip but pushed forward nevertheless. The kiss turned salty as the tears Waverly had been holding back moments before sprung free and trailed down her cheeks. Waverly pulled back and once again rested her forehead on Nicole’s. 

“I promise you’ll understand later Waverly whispered softly into Nicole’s ear before getting up and standing in front of bobo.

“you know what you have to do” Waverly said competing with the lump that had formed in her throat.

Bobo nodded simply before motioning toward Nicole. His men seemed to understand the command and they advanced upon the two women. Two of them grabbed Nicoles arms and pulled her two her feet, Nicole winced as the restraint around her neck bit into her skin and confusion raced through her mind as the other man unlocked the chain and held it in his hand.

“Waverly what’s going on” Nicole questioned as the men pulled her past bobo and towards the door.

“wait NO” Nicole screamed as she began to fight against her captures. “WAVERLY WHAT DID YOU DO”

Nicole twisted her body trying to squirm out of their grasp and in a last ditch effort she brought her foot up to the door frame and pushed, she went tumbling backwards towards the ground taking the two men with her.

The impact knocked the breath out of her chest and she lay there helplessly trying to retain as much oxygen as possible into her lungs. The black spots returned to her vision and she rolled onto her side to take the pressure of her weight off her crippled back.

A pair of scrappy leather boots filled her line of sight until they were replaced by Bobo’s face.

“Now now, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” He said crouching over her wheezing frame. “I would hate for your actions to have to constitute for certain forms of, _retaliation_ ,” Bobo snarled clicking his teeth together before grabbing a fistful of her fiery strands of hair.

With his newfound leverage Bobo jerked Nicole’s head to face Waverly, forcing her attention on the brunette who still stood in the corner of the room. Bobo clicked his fingers and the man still holding the chain took a single step forward before kicking the back of one of Waverly’s legs. She fell to her knees with a yelp and in one swift movement the man wrapped the chain around her neck and locked it in place.

“waverly” Nicole said barely above a whisper, her voice husky and her chest still heaving for air.

“Ahh true love” Bobo said yanking Nicole’s head to look at him “so tragic” and with that Nicole felt him bring the side of her head down into the cement floor, plunging her into unconsciousness with Waverly’s sobs echoing out of existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a real bitch for validation rn so please shower me with comments xxx


	16. He's Got Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is finally rescued but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes ok sorry for not updating but late is better than never?! I had exams last week and this week and I only managed to get half of a chapter done but I finished it yesterday/today in a procrastination fueled frenzy and here we are!
> 
> Also, I have to admit I got a bit carried away with this chapter and as you'll see i sort of delve into a little bit of Nicole's backstory (Coming out story) and I sorta went full out because well I made Nicoles coming out story really similar to mine and i just got carried away expressing it i guess.
> 
> Anyway, i fucking live for Nedley/Nicole father, daughter relationship and that's basically this whole chapter to a T. So enjoy!
> 
> AHH Also...
> 
> TW: Homophobia  
> TW: Domestic violence/Abuse
> 
> If any of these affect you then just skip the sorta flashback montage thing I had going on.

One week. After Nicole had been dumped on the side of the road it had taken one week for someone to find her lifeless and hypothermic body. As much as she had tried she couldn’t move, not an inch. Nicole wanted to be that incredible protagonist who no matter what gets up and keeps fighting and goes after the love of their life, but her body had other ideas. 

In between the short-lived episodes of unconsciousness, Nicole found herself in agony and the cold wasn’t helping as her own body forced itself to shiver in a vain attempt to keep warm. She doesn’t remember being found, well at least not entirely as she can still feel the ghost of calloused hands lifting her into the warmth of a battered old pick up truck that smelt of old diesel and cigars. The mans voice was rough yet soothing at the same time and she let herself relax into the darkness of her mind at the feeling, she was finally safe.

The next time Nicole awoke her senses flooded with the beeps of machines and the annoying hum of the over fluorescent lights above her. She shifted uncomfortably under the starch white sheets before forcing herself to open her eyes. 

After spending so long in the shadows of her captor’s basement and under the clouded skies, the light could have blinded her, she winced as she moved her arm to cover her eyes, the wound in her shoulder had been long forgotten and frankly, Nicole was not thankful for the reminder. Once the sharp pain behind her irises faded, the red head hesitantly moved her arm from her eyes and scanned the room. 

Nicole felt tears prick in her eyes at the sight of Nedley, still in uniform, sitting on the chair beside her bed. His hat was tipped downwards covering the majority of his face and Nicole could now recognise the soft snores coming from the old man. Nedley had always been there for Nicole, he was the closest thing she had to a father.

After the fire that killed her aunt and uncle Nicole had returned to her house curtesy of a young deputy who days later came to check up on her with the gift of a teddy bear. Unknown to her parents Nicole had told the man about how they never seemed to care for her and Nedley being the humble man he was scribbled his phone number on the tag of the small stuffed bear leaving instructions to call him whenever she needed a helping hand. 

11 years later Nicole had scrambled up the stairs of her house to her room and frantically searched her closet for the teddy, her cheek still burned and she wiped the small trail of blood trickling out of her nose with the back of her hand. The day had started off so normal, she had gone to school and come home after hockey practise to her mother humming softly in the kitchen adding the final touches to dinner and to her surprise her father was seated at the table reading the stocks in from the morning paper. She sat down opposite him just as her mother came to sit at the table with their meals in hand. 

As the family ate Nicole’s eyes had trailed along her father. She hadn’t seen him in nearly three months and didn’t really know what to do, so she just ate. Soon her mother and father began talking casually about events he had missed and what they were planning to do together now that he was back. That is until the topic changed entirely, her father had struck up a conversation on an article in the newspaper about how same sex marriage was to be legalised. He then went on to say how he _‘personally’_ thought that it was disgusting and that anyone who chose to live such a lifestyle deserves to be punished and discriminated against. 

Nicole scoffed which got the attention of the man in front of her. 

“Whats wrong” Her father had asked his demeanour changing. Nicole shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to play it cool before replying. 

“Nothing.” She said before taking a breath and continuing, “I just think you’re wrong” 

Her father sat there in a stunned silence, Nicole had never challenged him on any of his beliefs and frankly in the time that he had been gone she had grown not to give a fuck, but this was different. For the past 4 and a half years Nicole had been to hell and back trying to figure out who she was and when she finally found the answer in the revelation of the fact that she liked women she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she was free. 

“I am never wrong in this house young lady.” Her father had replied his brow furrowing in a mixture of annoyance and anger. “And since when do _you_ care about these _Fags_ getting married.” 

Now it was Nicole who sat in a stunned silence, she had never spoken to either of her parents about anything to do with the LGBTQ+ community and her heart began to hammer on the inside of her ribs in response to the man’s statements. Nicole was snapped out of her daze by a loud thud as her father slammed his fists down on the table. 

“Tell me.” He spat across the table. Scared, Nicole had collected her plate, still half full, and walked to the kitchen to put it down before planning on making a dash to the safety of her room. However, her father had followed her and before she could make her exit he grabbed her arm and twisted it in his grip. 

“I asked you a question.” He screamed before grabbing her other arm and forcing her to face him. 

Tears started to fall against her will as fear seethed its way into the pit of her stomach. “Please, dad you’re hurting me” She sniffled tugging her arms and failing to get them out of his grip. 

“Your one of them aren’t you.” He said his words laced with venom. 

Nicole averted her gaze to the floor silently. 

“ANSWER ME” Her father snapped bringing the back of his right hand across the side of her face with enough force to jolt her head and have her stumbling backwards. 

“I always knew there was something wrong with you” He spat down at her “Get out of my house you filthy fucking _faggot._ ” 

“Dad please” Nicole had whispered and when she got no response she turned to her mother. “Mum _please,”_ Nicole chocked out a sob “don’t make me go” 

Her mother’s lips had curled in disgust before throwing her hand up in a mock goodbye. 

And so Nicole had run up to her room and used one of her old empty hockey duffles to pack all the basics she thought she would need before grabbing the old tattered teddy and leaving her house without saying another word to its other inhabitants. 

As she walked down the moonlit street Nicole began typing the faded digits on the stuffed bear into her phone, she said a silent prayer hoping that the number still worked before pushing the green call button. 

The phone rang once, then twice and on the third ring panic washed over her, as she realised no one was going to pick up until a scruffy voice broke through her thoughts. 

“This is Nedley” 

“Mr. Nedley this is _Nicole_ , Nicole Haught.”

∞

Nicole leaned forward as much as she could in order to rest her hand on the old mans shoulder. The action startled him awake and she gave him a teary smile as he stood and moved directly to her bedside. 

“Hey Nedley” Nicole whispered softly. Nedley took a deep breath as if to calm his nerves before continuing 

“Jeese kid, you really had me worried for a second there,” He said scratching the back of his neck nervously. “When they said they found you on the side of the road I- I thought I’d lost you” 

“You cant get rid of me that easily” She said before suddenly wrapping an arm around her chest to try and quell a sudden wave of pain that washed over her. Nedley saw the pain stricken over her facial features and turned to the iv machine pressing a button to activate the morphine drip, as the pain eased, Nicole smiled up at Nedley in thanks. 

“Nicole” Nedley said his tone turning serious “we um- we have to talk about what happened-” He began but was interrupted by the door to her hospital room slamming open. 

“Haught” Wynonna growled as she stomped past the doorway “Where the fuck is my sister- oh shit” Wynonna froze in place where she stood at the foot of the bed looking down at Nicole. The brunette had barged into the room with the anger of a thousand fires after realising that her sister was missing and that Nicole may have had something to do with it. But as she laid eyes upon the red head a wave of pity washed over her as she saw the many injuries present on Nicole’s showing skin. 

Nicole lay there dazed and confused, she was ready to take an earful of the older Earp but now all Wynonna was doing was staring at her with unblinking eyes. 

“What’s wrong” Nicole asked one of her eyebrows rising on its own accord. 

Without warning Wynonna swerved around to the side of the bed and pulled Nicole into a painful but loving embrace. “You look like shit Haught” Wynonna said before pulling back her eyes brimming with tears. 

“I’m sorry,” Wynonna, said wiping her face of the few tears that streamed down her cheek. “She’s been gone for a week and I- I don’t know what happened or where she is and then you show up and I-” Wynonna began to ramble but stopped herself and took a couple of seconds to collect her emotions and gather her thoughts. 

“ _He’s_ got her doesn’t he” Wynonna said barely above a whisper as she turned to face the door in an attempt to hide the new onset of tears threatening to fall. 

Nicole leaned forward and took Wynonna’s hand from where it was resting on the beds railing. “She was there Wynonna, I don’t know how or why but she was there. At first I thought you had sent her to make sure I was still alive or something but then she said that I would understand later and then Bobo’s men where grabbing me and I didn’t understand and- Wynonna I think she exchanged herself for me.” Nicole finished her mouth dry and throat scratchy. 

“That stupid smart girl” Wynonna whispered nodding her head in acknowledgment of what Nicole has said. 

“What do you mean” Nicole asked confused. Wynonna looked to Nedley as if to signal that she needed to talk to Nicole privately and despite his growing concern for the situation he left with a humph saying that he was going to fetch some snacks from cafeteria. 

Over the next ten minutes Wynonna briefed Nicole on the situation. Explaining that they think Champ has the ring and that they got stuck on the case because he had disappeared and the only person who was remotely capable of tracking his ass down was being held hostage by their evil undead enemy. After Wynonna finished Nicoles mouth was agape. 

“Oh shit” Nicole stammered trying and failing to say something that justified the situation. “She knew- Waverly knew that I could help so she just-” Nicole cut herself off. Wynonna nodded in as she followed what Nicole was trying to say. 

“She gave herself up for you” Wynonna said staring at the tiled floor beneath her feet. 

The room was still for a moment before something within Nicole snapped, she sat up bolt right on the bed and began tearing off the bits of wiring attached to her arms. 

“Wow Wow Wow, What do you think you’re doing Haught-Shot” Wynonna said scrambling forward and trying to calm Nicole’s movements. 

“I’m going to get Waverly,” Nicole said as she began clawing at the cables attached to her chest. 

“No wait, I know there isn’t a mirror in here but Jesus Christ Haught if you could see yourself you’d agree with me in saying that you’re in no shape to go track down a fugitive” Wynonna said finally grabbing hold of one of Nicole’s flailing arms. 

“Wynonna let me go! I need to go get her! _Please,_ god damn it let me go.” Nicole screamed as Wynonna managed to grab both of her arms and pin them by her side. As if on cue Nedley walked in on the altercation and went to aid Wynonna in subduing Nicole’s frantic movements. 

Nedley rushed to the iv on the side of the bed and pressed the drip button twice. Nicole felt a burst of warmth eradiate from the crook of her elbow and soon enough it reached every muscle in her body calming her movements almost immediately. 

“There you go, easy does it” Wynonna said softly, removing her grip from Nicole’s arms. 

Nicole felt the drugs cloud her mind and she slowly let the warmth register through her consciousness. Before completely surrendering herself to the morphine, she heard the last snippets of conversation around her. 

“I’m sorry, It’s for your own good kid” she heard Nedley say before she floated into a drug induced slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS PLEASE IM DYING I NEED THE COMMENTS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE
> 
> can ya tell im a desperate hoe for comments cause well, im a desperate hoe for comments.
> 
> also i just realised that I am constantly ending chapters on Nicole getting knocked out,,, so sorry Nicole!?


	17. Karma's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang track down Champ but will they find him in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh christ yeah I know I'm an asshole and I suck at this whole "updating chapters" thing. With that being said I KNOW it takes me forever to update and I genuinely hope it's worth the wait and I'm gonna try and make it up to yall by telling you sorta why this update took a while...
> 
> So basically I have three, yup THREE fics that I am working on at the moment and I got really carried away with them. One of them is a Military/War wayhaught AU (WHICH I AM VERY EXCITED FOR) and the other one is a highschool au with a twist ;). The third project I am keeping a secret because it is very... *cough* smutty *cough*
> 
> Anyways hope yall enjoy this chapter!!!!

“Somethings not right” Dolls said his features stoic and unmoving as Wynonna flicked through a file of papers before throwing it into a box by her side.

“I know, there’s something we’re missing Dolls and I have no fucking clue what it is.” Wynonna said picking up another file and skimming through its contents before placing it in the same box.

“Are you taking those to Nicole?” Dolls questioned whilst side-eyeing the nearly full box of sensitive information, on any other day he would have chucked a fit saying that moving files from the station is dangerous and against the law but under the circumstances he let it slide.

“Yeah I figured that since she was the lead investigator she might piece something together or- jees Dolls I don’t know.” Wynonna replied slumping over the desk in defeat.

“She’s out there, my baby girl has been out there all alone for over a week and I- I don’t know how to find her” Wynonna said, covering her tear stricken eyes with the crook of her elbow as Dolls paced around the desk and pulled her into an embrace.

“Hey don’t worry, we found Nicole and she’s our best bet at getting out of this mess, Wynonna, Waverly _knew_ that, that’s why she-”

“Switched herself for Haught, yeah I know.” Wynonna said sniffling and pulling out of his grip. “We _have_ to find her Dolls” she finished.

“We will” Dolls replied before continuing “Now let’s get these to Haught, the doctors want to keep her under observation for a few more days which when considering that they left her to die on the side of the road, I think is a good call.” Dolls finished before grabbing his coat and the full box. However, when he motioned for Wynonna to follow he saw her stuck in a daze.

“Wynonna whats wro-”

“SHHH-” Wynonna cut him off abruptly, her eyebrows furrowed in thought with one finger pressed to her lips indicating his silence.

“Dolls, why.” Wynonna said breaking the silence she had caused.

“Why what” Dolls replied in confusion.

“Why did Bobo leave Nicole on the side of the road, if he knew that she was the best bet at finding the ring.” Wynonna said nodding her head at a snails pace.

“I- I have no idea” Dolls said completely baffled by the question before it clicked. “He’s buying time”

Wynonna was nodding more furiously now as the theory began to take shape. “Waverly must have told Bobo about champ in order for the exchange with Nicole to make sense, right, so why did he dump Nicole in the middle of fucking nowhere if he wanted his ring so bad.” Wynonna said speaking her thoughts aloud before turning and locking her eyes with Dolls’ in a serious gaze.

“Bobo is buying himself time because he knows where Champ is.” Wynonna declared before grabbing her coat and starting towards to door.

“Wait, if Bobo knows where champ is then why didn’t he just kill Nicole?” Dolls said shifting the box in his grip

“I- I don’t know” Wynonna said, the confidence gone from her tone.

“Come, on let’s get to the hospital and figure this out together” Dolls said as he walked out the door with Wynonna by his side.

* * *

Nicole’s eyes grew comically wide when Wynonna had explained the theory to the officer. She looked between Doll’s and Wynonna before shaking her head, her breath becoming unsteady as she spoke.

“Wynonna, if Bobo knows where the ring is then he- he had no reason to keep me alive, or Waverly”

Wynonna’s stomach dropped at the revelation as her theory all but collapsed, her baby sister was already dead and there was nothing she could do.

“Unless” Dolls’ voice broke through Wynonna’s spiralling thoughts “He doesn’t know where champ is, but knows how to find him.”

Both women stared at Dolls in confusion as the ultimatum wore heavily on their shoulders.

“Ok hear me out. Bobo must know who Champ is, but how. The only reason the revenants interact with normal people is if they’re doing something shady and illegal so I think Champ might have been working for Bobo’s gang.”

“Wait,” Nicole said abruptly cutting Dolls off “Wynonna, you brought Champs file with you right?”

Wynonna nodded quickly before bending over and retrieving the papers from the box at her feet. Dolls and Wynonna watched as Nicole skimmed through the file before she found what she was looking for.

“Look here,” She said pointing to a section of printed writing “There are charges in his record involving drugs that date back to nearly three years ago, it’s always the same product, Meth with an additional identified substance.”

“So Champ was Bobo’s drug mule.” Wynonna concluded as Dolls and Nicole nodded in agreement.

“When we arrested him and he ran he took everything that had value with him, he probably took the money he was supposed to give to Bobo and that’s why Bobo wants to find Champ himself-”

“and it also explains why he was buying time by dumping you in the middle of nowhere” Wynonna said once again cutting Dolls off.

Silence fell amongst the three of them as they processed the information they had just uncovered. Wynonna couldn’t help but smile as hope and determination rushed through her body, she was going to get her baby sister back. Unfortunately, she was pulled out of her happy stupor by Nicole who had disconnected all the monitors still attached to her body and pulled the iv out of her arm and was wriggling out of bed.

“Wow hold it there Haught shot, what do you think you’re doing” Wynonna said rushing to the bedside and catching Nicole just as her legs gave way.

“I know how to find him” Nicole said simply, before applying some of her dead weight to Wynonna and shuffling to the bag in the corner of the room that Nedley had brought her. Once she reached it she pulled out her incredibly warm and comfortable grey trousers and paired it with her oversized police academy jumper.

“Nicole we can’t let you leave and you know that so please just hold on a god damn minute,” Wynonna snapped, Nicole winced at the words and she sunk down onto the visitors chair, her limbs already sore and aching from the simple task.

“Take me to the station, _please_ Wynonna I can get her back” Nicole said barely above a whisper but Wynonna heard. The brunette softened at the mention of her sister and she eyed the door before looking back at Nicole.

“Ok” The older Earp said with a nod of her head. “But I swear to god Haught if you die from some completely preventable thing outside this hospital I will kill you.” Nicole have off a smile and Wynonna returned one just as wide, it felt irregular and almost weird at first until she realised she hadn’t smiled in a while.

* * *

Nicole was greeted at the station by a very irritated Nedley who would have gone on a ten minute rant if Wynonna hadn’t of grabbed the red head by the arm and dragged her past the sheriff and into Black Badges private office space with Dolls in tow. Only Nedley followed them inside earning a glare from Dolls’ to which he ignored earnestly, as Nicole plopped down at Dolls’ desk and booted up the desktop.

“Alright Haught, do you mind letting us in on your grand plan or are we just supposed to read your mind.” Wynonna said peering over the officer’s shoulder.

“Ok Ok, I’m sorry. When I was looking through the drug offences that Champ had been charged with there was always one thing that linked them all together.” Nicole said, pausing to log into the network before continuing.

“It’s common among dealers to add something to the product, it sort of becomes like their signature or their brand or something. The details in Champs criminal file say that all the product he was busted with had baby powder mixed into it.” Nicole said beaming as she worked her investigative magic.

“So if Champ took anything of value then it’s safe to assume he took Bobo’s product and has been selling it for quick cash whilst on the run. Now that we know his MO we can track any and all criminal activity that connects him and we can possibly find his location.” She finished as she dramatically hit the enter button on the keyboard, initiating the search for any leads.

The tension in the room escalated drastically as they stared at the computer when it began running the algorithm. After what felt like hours but in reality had only been thirty seconds the search finished and Nicole clicked the screen to reveal the results.

“There are four leads in the past six and a half weeks” Nicole declared excitedly before going on and reading more information. “Wait, that’s weird” She said scrolling through the webpage.

“what is it?” Dolls asked leaning in closer to look at the results.

“All the hits that the computer located have all been in Purgatory” She replied her brows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and focus.

“And they are all from the same guy, _Gerard Nurcket_ ” she said motioning towards the screen.

“I’ve never heard of a Gerard in this town before, let alone a Gerard Nurcket, I mean what kind of name is that?” Wynonna said throwing her hands up in defeat.

“That’s because it’s not a real name” Startled, everyone swerved to face Nedley who they had forgotten was there.

“What do you mean it’s not a real name” Dolls said standing up from his slouched position and facing the Sheriff. Nedley let out a huff before grabbing a pencil from the pen pot and a scrap piece of paper.

“It’s an anagram,” He said as he scribbled away at the piece of paper

“How do you kno-” Nedley cut Nicole off quickly by shoving the piece of paper into her hand before turning and sitting at the desk next to them.

Nicole’s eyes widened in horrified shock as she read the name sprawled out on the paper.

“You can’t be serious,” She said turning to Nedley who simply nodded affirming the situation.

The red head looked down at the name _‘Tucker Gardner’_ scribbled messily on the paper before giving it to Wynonna who had basically the same reaction as her and then passing it to Dolls whose face remained vaguely emotionless.

“How did you know that sheriff, how did you know it was Tucker” Nicole asked with pleading eyes.

“I guess I’m not gonna get away with saying Im good with word puzzles” Nedley said scratching the back of his neck out of nervousness.

“Look Nicole, no matter how much we deny it this town is corrupt. The Gardners are one of the original families and they have the ability to do whatever they want whenever they want because they can afford it. So when the boys arrest Tucker for a frivolous crime every now and then he simply pays them off and gets them to use a fake name in their report”

Nicole is about to argue back at the sheriff about how he could let this miscarriage of justice occur when Wynonna pulled Nicole up onto her feet.

“Forget about it Haught, we have a lead and not just any lead a god damn solid lead. Now come on lets go pay that creep a visit.”

With that, the four of them piled into two cruisers and sped off toward the Gardner residence.

* * *

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief as the cruiser came to a stop outside of the wood log mansion owned by the Gardner’s, she knew that she was in no condition to be the one driving but she was pretty sure the Earp heir was going to give her a heart attack with the way that woman drove.

Seconds later the other cruiser driven by Nedley arrived and the group walked up the stairs and onto the porch.

“Earp, your with me we’ll go round back” Dolls said pointing to the side of the house, Nicole nodded in approval before turning to Nedley. She couldn’t help but feel the déjà vu of the situation and judging from the curt nod Nedley gave her before knocking on the front door, he felt it too.

When the first knock went unanswered, Nedley tried again, this time putting on his sheriff voice and yelling.

“Tucker, open the door son we know you’re in there, we just want to talk.” The two officers waited a few moments longer and just before Nicole was about to bang on it out of impatience the lock clicked and Tucker Gardner’s face peaked through the open door.

“Sheriff, to what do I owe this pleasure.” Tucker said before turning towards Nicole “Officer Haught” he said his words dripping with a jealous venom. She narrowed her eyes at him locking in his gaze and refusing to back down.

“We just need to talk about something for the benefit of the town” Nedley said pushing the door open and strolling past Tuckers motions of protest.

Nicole followed suit and walked into the warmth of the house, the two officers worked together to scan the bottom floor of the house.

“Sheriff what is going on here, you need a warrant to search my house!” Tucker growled angrily

“Ah tucker don’t you see, we _are_ just talking, Aren’t we deputy” Nedley backfired

“Of course sheriff” Nicole replied seamlessly, once they had cleared the kitchen on the bottom floor Nedley motioned to the stairs but just as she was about to go he called her back and handed her his sidearm. She took it and turned back to the staircase.

“Now son, how about you grab me a glass of water and we can _talk_ ” Nicole heard Nedley say as she ascended the stairs with the pistol held down and in front of her body.

The second floor of the house didn’t look as big as the bottom floor much to Nicole’s relief. Nicole used her training and police skills to quietly and carefully scan the first three rooms, upon reaching the fourth and final room Nicole felt her heart start to hammer against her already sore ribcage and the hair on the back of her neck stood to attention.

She leaned up against the frame of the right side of the closed door with her gun at the ready, she took three deep breaths in an attempt to calm the sudden onset of nerves before counting down from five in her head. She pushed the door open and quickly stepped into the room her arms instinctively pointing the pistol in the three corners of the room in front of her. She couldn’t hear because of the blood pounding in her ears and just as she let her guard down and lowered her gun she felt a hot breath plaster itself onto the back of her neck.

Champ attacked her from behind throwing an arm around her waist and pinning her hands to her sides and forcing one arm over her mouth to muffle the scream that erupted from deep within her chest. The adrenaline that coursed through her veins mixed with the pounding of her head made vision blur as she tried to focus when finally on instinct she brought her head forward and sent it surging backwards straight into his nose.

The blow sent Champ reeling backwards with a hand clutched over his already bloody nose, whilst Nicoles blurred vision sent her into a state of dizziness but as she fell to her knees unable to cope with the sudden nausea that overcame her, she heard the thud of boots marching up the stairs and towards the room. No more than five seconds later Wynonna came barrelling into the room and beelined straight for Champ, she all but caught him off guard as she tackled him to the floor and started throwing punch after punch. Dolls calmly walked in on the scene with his side arm raised professionally in front of him he cleared the room much like Nicole had done before wrapping his arms around Wynonna and pulling her off of the now whimpering boy man, _‘Serves him right’_ Nicole thought to herself.

Once her vision had cleared of the pure white-hot rage, Wynonna saw Nicole kneeling on the ground. She rushed to her side and massaged circles into the red heads back as another wave of nausea passed over her, after doing so Wynonna wrapped an arm around Nicole’s waist and slowly hoisted her onto her feet and began walking out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Dolls to deal with Champ.

Wynonna directed Nicole passed a concerned looking Nedley before taking her outside to the cruiser. They sat in the front seats in silence with the engine running and the heaters turned to the maximum before Wynonna finally spoke.

“We did it, Nicole _we did it_. We’re gonna get her back” Wynonna said wiping away a few stray tears that had fallen against her will. Nicole looked to the older Earp with tears in her eyes before reaching over and pulling her into a hug, they cried into each other’s shoulders as the stress of the week’s events seeped its way out of their bodies through their joint tears.

They where pulled from the moment by a knock on the window. Wynonna opened it and Dolls leaned in with a smug smile on his face.

“look what I found” He said before sticking his hand inside the car. On his finger sat the very thing that started this mess, the emerald jewel on the ring reflected beautifully in the sunlight and Nicole couldn’t help but stare at it in awe.

Dolls retracted his hand, snapping the women out of their daze, and began to walk back to the other cruiser with Champ and Tucker both locked in the back seat.

As they pull out of the Gardner’s residence and onto the main road Nicole couldn’t help but feel triumphant as they drove down the highway at least 10 km over the limit.

“Nothing can stop us now, Wynonna, we’re finally gonna get our girl back” Nicole said as a mixture of feelings coursed through her veins.

 _‘Nothing can beat this feeling_ ’ Nicole thought to herself. Then within a matter of seconds Wynonna’s phone started ringing. She put it on speaker before answering, there was nothing but silence from the other side of the line until Jeremy’s voice chirped through the car.

“Wynonna! Nicole left the hospital, me and Doc have been looking for her all day and we couldn’t find her anywhere, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner I just didn’t want you to freak out-”

“Hey Jeremy” Nicole said supressing a giggle as she cut him off.

“Wait, you were with Wynonna this whole time?!” Jeremy practically squealed through the phone “Ughh I should have known better” he finished before Wynonna cut in.

“Ok Chetri bring Doc and meet us back at the station” Wynonna paused and took her eyes off the road to look at Nicole. “We’re gonna get our girl back.”

* * *

Nicole and Wynonna arrived at the station with Dolls and Nedley in tow at the same moment Docs hot pink beast of a car screeched to a stop in front of the cruiser. Seconds later Jeremy stumbled out of the car and landed on his hands and knees gulping for air whilst seemingly kissing the ground thanking the gods that Doc’s driving hadn’t been the thing that killed him after all.

After watching the spectacle the team headed through the glass doors and into the station, Nedley parted from them to take Tucker to the holding cells whilst the others made a beeline to their secluded office. Wynonna unceremoniously sat atop one of the desks whilst Nicole eased herself down into an adjacent chair.

“You don’t look so good red,” Wynonna said leaning forward and placing both hands on Nicole’s shoulders to hold the officer still so that she could asses her face.

“I’m fine” Nicole said starring directly into Wynonna’s eyes, her words exuding as much confidence as possible. It seemed to work as Wynonna nodded her head and turned her attention to Dolls and Doc who were standing in front of a seated Champ.

“What now” Wynonna said searching everyone’s faces for an answer.

None came as silence hung in the room. A knock at the door pulled everyone’s attention to Nedley who poked his head through not waiting for permission to enter.

“There’s someone that’s asking for you lot, I think you might want to hear him out.” He spoke quickly and with a surprising sense of urgency.

“Bring him in sheriff” Dolls said stepping forward with his arms crossed.

There was a small scuffle behind the door before Nedley walked a man through the doorway. Nicole gasped in shock and felt her mouth go dry as recognition shook her bones.

“you.” She said through clenched teeth trying not to show the fear that ran hot through her veins.

“Mrs Haught, it’s nice to see you again.” Sammy said with a smirk.

Wynonna watched as Nicole’s body went stiff before she took a step in front of her and redirected the conversation.

“What do you want asshole.” Wynonna spat as she lowered her hand to rest on the pistol at her side.

“Bobo sent me.” The revenant replied seamlessly.

“What does he want.” Wynonna said, her grip tightening subconsciously.

“Bring the ring and the boy to the trailer park, no later than sunset.” He said motioning towards Champ whose face showed nothing but pure fear. “Only the heir can make the trade, nobody else just you.” He finished simply and gestured to Wynonna.

“No deal” Wynonna said raising the firearm and pointing it at Sam with her finger hovering over the trigger.

“You don’t have much of a choice ma’am.” He said smiling “You and I both know that gun can’t do jack shit to me, so if yall don’t mind I’ll be taking my leave.” And with that Sammy tipped the edge of his old battered Stetson and walked out of the station.

Once he was finally out of sight Nicole let out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding. The information of the conversation registered in her mind and she stood and took a step forward, grabbing Wynonna’s outstretched arm before speaking.

“I’m not letting you go alone.”

“Damn right we’re not” Dolls said jumping up and heading over to the map hanging up on a pin board. “But first we need a plan”

* * *

Nicole’s palms started to sweat even though the cold of the winter air stung her nose. She could hear Wynonna’s laboured breathing as they approached the entrance to the trailer park tugging a terrified Champ along with them. Before entering the gates Nicole grabbed the rifle that was slung over her shoulder and held it in a ready position, Wynonna doing the same. They walked down the wide path ahead of the entrance cautiously until they came face to face with an angry revenant mob.

Nicole and Wynonna held their positions unmoving against the threat before them. Nicole scanned the crowd looking for the brunette her heart desired.

“I don’t see her, do you?” Nicole muttered to Wynonna

“No I cant see her either” Wynonna replied looking over the mob once more before her eyes landed on Bobo.

Bobo’s face contorted into a feral smirk as he took a step forward and matched Wynonna’s stare.

“Where’s my sister” Wynonna yelled

“Where’s my ring” Bobo snarled back momentarily fleeting his gaze towards Champ who stood dead still.

Wynonna glanced at Nicole who gave an encouraging nod before turning back and raising her rifle with the sight set on Bobo.

“I’ll tell you where it is once I see that my sister is alive” Wynonna said her voice radiating as much confidence as possible.

The two women watched as bobo’s features frowned before he turned around and waved his arm in a forward motion. There was movement in the crowd as two men pushed their way through dragging someone along with them. They came to a stop and bobo grabbed the young woman and pulled her forward towards Wynonna and Nicole, recognition registered instantly and the heir and her partner both breathed a sigh of relief that Waverly was still alive. It was short lived however as bobo pulled out a pistol and rested its cold metal against the back of the younger Earp’s head.

Waverly stood brazenly with her shoulders squared and head held high, a pang of worry echoed through Nicole as she noticed the ropes binding Waverly’s hands in front of her and the piece of cloth tied between her teeth.

“Now, where is my ring.” Bobo said impatiently before tapping the barrel harder against Waverly’s skull.

The young brunette took in the scene in front of her, Wynonna stood stoically her features chiselled from focus as she undergoes the negotiations. Beside her Nicole stood with her rifle aimed in Waverly’s direction. However, Nicole caught sight of Waverly’s gaze and she lowered the gun slightly so that she could see over the scope returning the look with a small smile.

Wynonna took a few steps forward into the no man’s land before reaching into her jacket and pulling out a small metal box, she opened it before reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulling out the ring for Bobo to see before putting it inside the box and clasping a combination lock to seal it shut. The heir then walked back to her original position and shoved the box into the pocket of Champ’s jacket.

“Now listen closely asshole, I’m gonna send Hardy across to you with the ring and you’re gonna let Waverly go, once we’re far enough away I’ll message you the combination on Champs phone.” Wynonna said trying desperately to keep her voice even under the pressure of the situation.

All eyes were on Bobo, he seemed completely unfazed by the situation and with a quirked eyebrow he slowly nodded his head in agreement. Bobo lowered the pistol from its position against Waverly’s head and shoved her forward.

“Deal” he said his voice cold and precise.

Nicole had to fight the urge to break out into a sprint and sweep Waverly off her feet.

Wynonna kept true to her promise and nudged Champ forward, he spun around and made a final desperate plea to Wynonna.

“Wynonna please! I’ll do ANYTHING, they’re gonna kill me! PLEASE!” he begged. Wynonna took a step forward and raised her gun to his head.

“Walk now, or I will shoot you.” She replied coldly “Karmas a bitch Hardy consider this payback for everything you’ve done to my baby sister”

Champ slumped forward in defeat and began his advance into no man’s land.

Waverly walked at a measured pace watching as she neared her ex-boyfriend. He looked at her with his eyes begging for help she simply shook her head in refusal and focused on taking on step after the other.

Nicole and Wynonna watched the exchange unable to breathe as tensions rose to a boiling point. After what felt like an eternity, Waverly finally passed Champ and was on the homestretch to her freedom, against her better judgement she broke out into a run with unshed tears blurring her vision. Nicole couldn’t hold back anymore and she ran to meet her half way.

Just as Nicole was about to finally reach her love a gunshot rang out and Waverly fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHHA YEAH I KNOW IM AN ASSHOLE FOR THE WAY I KEEP ENDING THESE CHAPTERS ARNT I.
> 
> Yell at me in the comments pls folks xxx


End file.
